


Hotel Cortez to New Orleans

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack Crossover, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia stays at the Hotel Cortez when visiting a new academy for witches in Los Angeles. Two of the guests, John Lowe & Donovan, take an interest in her. And well, they end up pretty intimate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have these shit storm ideas and I have to get them out. lol

Cordelia walked through the hotel lobby and started walking up the stairs. She'd just gotten back from spending the whole day in grueling meetings with the Los Angeles branch of witches. They were a very fresh chapter, just opening their own academy weeks ago. Helping them get started was every bit as challenging as Cordelia had expected it would be.

Donovan was standing by the receptionist desk with John Lowe. The two had become friendly after the Countess had thrown Donovan aside for a new shiny toy and John had completed his Ten Commandments killings. Liz was sitting behind the desk with her nose buried in a book until she heard them start babbling.

Donovan had turned when he'd seen Cordelia through his peripheral vision. He hadn't seen her before. "Who's that?" he asked. John turned to look at her, "I don't know."

Both of the men continued to watch her as she ascended the stairs. "She's beautiful. She gives the Countess a run for her money," Donovan said. John caught a glimpse of her face and replied, "She kind of looks like a sober version of Sally."

Liz closed her book and laid it down. When Cordelia was out of sight, she got the men's attention by saying, "She checked in this morning under Cordelia Goode. Said she's only staying for one night."

"What room is she in?" Donovan asked. Both John and Liz laughed at his forwardness. "I don't think your mother would approve of me helping you stalk our guests. Besides, the Countess will have your head if she finds you shagging her."

"Liz, you know she made it clear she doesn't give two shits about me. And screw Mother, I'm a grown man. This woman... Cordelia...smells powerful, she's not a normal human."

When Donovan noticed Liz and John share a smirk, he turned to John, "Like you wouldn't crawl into bed with her if you had the chance. After your wife stopped speaking to you and Sally wised up and stopped giving your ass the time of day."

John's smirk fell, "You're right." He shrugged, "She is beautiful, I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with her."

Liz said, "Well, you boys better work fast, it's already getting late." She looked back and forth between them, "She's on the fifth floor."

Cordelia unlocked the door to her room. She stepped in, shutting the door behind her. She went over and sat down on the edge of the bed to take her heels off. She loved heels but wearing them all day had made her feet hate her. She left them lying beside the small end table beside the bed.

She sat there and rested for a moment before walking over to pick her suitcase up out of the floor and laid it on the foot of the bed. She pulled out a silky black gown. She was tired and this hotel gave her the creeps, she decided to go to bed early so the morning would come quicker.

Her powers made her intuitive, and this hotel had felt like a Hell mouth of evil ever since she'd stepped inside. She could feel souls trapped within the confines of the hotel. She knew she could protect herself, so she'd decided she'd stick the night out here.

She discarded herself of her skirt, blouse, and bra and put the gown on. She sat the suitcase in the floor and went over to the minifridge to get a bottle of water that she'd put in there this morning. She pulled it out to feel how hot it still was. Great, the fridge wasn't working.

Her throat was dry, so she stood up, sat the bottle of water down, and decided to go get some ice down the hall. She grabbed the ice bucket and went to the door. She looked down at her attire. The gown was sleeveless and thin, but she didn't think she'd run into anyone, so she opened the door.

She propped it open as she grabbed her room key and went out into the hall. She heard the door shut behind her as she made her way to the ice machine. She busied herself getting ice when she heard the elevator ding. She'd heard hushed whispering that had suddenly stopped. She glanced back to see two men standing there and looking at her.

She turned back to the ice machine and pulled the bucket away when she had enough. She could see from the side of her eye that the two men were still standing there. She heard one of them stepping closer and she looked up at him.

He was smiling. "Sorry if we came off creepy. It's not every day we see a woman as beautiful as you at the Hotel Cortez. My name's Donovan." He reached his hand out for a handshake and Cordelia took it. When she let her hand go back to hold onto the ice bucket, she smiled softly and said, "I'm Cordelia."

"This is my friend, John," he said as he motioned toward the other man. John walked up to her and shook her hand, "Nice to officially meet you, we saw you in the lounge."

His hand lingered around hers until she pulled away. She said, "Oh, nice to meet you. I didn't see you, but my mind's been all over the place today."

"Yeah, so, we wanted to see if you've been having a nice stay and to offer our services to you," Donovan said with a smirk. Cordelia asked with surprise, "Oh! What kind of services would those be?" She wasn't sure what they were getting at, but she had a feeling she knew by the way she caught John's eyes roaming down her body.

She felt her body heat up as she watched his gaze linger on her chest. She looked over at Donovan and he said, "This place is haunted. We want to protect you." Cordelia's eyes left him when John stepped even closer to her and let his blue eyes pierce into hers. They were both insanely good looking. When Donovan said, "We'll stay with you all night if we have to," as John worked the bucket out of her hands and sat it down on the machine to wrap his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers, she didn't stand a chance.

Cordelia wrapped her left arm around John's neck and let her right hand gently tangle in his hair. She let him kiss her and she kissed back. Donovan walked around and stopped behind her. He kissed her shoulder before moving her hair out of the way and kissing at her neck. He kissed his way up to her ear and asked, "What room are you in, Sweetie?"

She brought her arm from around John's neck because she was holding the key in that hand. She pulled out of the kiss and held the key over her shoulder for Donovan. He took it, "56," he said. The two men made their way down the hall, dragging Cordelia with them. When they were beside the door, Donovan gave John the key as he held Cordelia against the wall and passionately kissed her.

John unlocked the door and pushed it open so they could step inside. John shut the door and laid the key down as Donovan backed Cordelia up to the bed and laid her down underneath him all while making out with her. He pulled out of the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off, then he reattached his mouth to hers, letting his tongue swirl with hers.

John took his own shirt off as he walked around the bed and laid down on the other side. Donovan slid off her to lay on her other side so she would be between them. She broke the kiss and looked down Donovan's toned body before turning to John and letting her eyes roam over him. She'd never been in such a sexy situation in her life. John kissed her as his hand ran through her hair and his fingertips trailed down her neck.

John moved away and Donovan turned her head and had his lips on hers again before she even knew what was happening. She felt John's hand just above the v-shaped neckline of her gown. His fingertips stroked her cleavage before his hand pushed inside and found the breast furthest away from him.

His hand kneaded her breast before his finger and thumb caught her nipple and lightly tweaked it. She let out a light moan into Donovan’s mouth. John leaned over to kiss her shoulder. He kissed up to her neck and started sucking on a spot. Cordelia gasped; he’d found her sweet spot.

John started sucking harder and began nibbling, knowing he’d hit the right spot. Cordelia moaned into Donovan’s mouth over and over. John’s fingers kept playing with her nipple, he felt it harden. He switched breasts and massaged it before zeroing in on her nipple.

Cordelia grabbed onto both of the men’s arms as she questioned how her night took a turn like this. She felt John’s hand come out of her gown so that both of his hands could grab the hem that laid on her thigh. He started easing the gown up her body. She pulled away from Donovan and held her arms up so John could take it off her.

John threw it to the floor and both men took in her half naked body. They both thought she looked great. They shared a smirk. Then, Donovan leaned down and took her left nipple in his mouth as he massaged her other breast. Cordelia looked down at him. Donovan’s eyes looked up into hers. Cordelia moaned. He was just so fucking hot and the way he was sucking and licking her nipple felt great.

John leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He grabbed the side of her head and pushed her down onto the pillow as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She gasped and then John’s hand left her head and was now pulling her lacy black panties down her hips. He pulled them down her thighs and Donovan’s hand replaced his as he turned her breasts loose to pull them the rest of the way down her legs.

Cordelia was still making out with John when she felt her legs being pushed apart by Donovan. She felt lips on the inside of her leg just above her knee. She moaned louder than before as he started kissing up her leg. He stopped midthigh and started kissing up her other leg, starting just above the knee again. John’s hand had gone to the side of Cordelia’s face and she gripped onto his forearm as anticipation worked on her hormones. This time Donovan’s kisses didn’t stop. His lips went to her vagina and Cordelia’s whole body tensed as he took a big lick from her entrance all the way to her clit.

She let out a pitiful sounding moan as Donovan’s tongue settled to forcibly lick on her clit. Her grip on John’s arm got tighter, she felt like she could feel Donovan’s tongue with every inch of her body. She moaned and gasped so much that she had to stop kissing John. She pulled back enough to see him smirking at her.

John’s hand trailed down from her face to her breast to start playing with her nipple again. “Uhh…” she moaned. She tore her grip off his arm and reached over to grab his penis through his pants. He groaned as she massaged the hardness she found there. She let her hand come up to the button of his pants and her other hand met it there and she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

She eased her hand inside his pants and boxers to wrap her hand around his penis. John groaned as she began stroking him. Donovan’s tongue stopped working on her clit and he sat up on his knees. He started to undo his belt. Cordelia looked up at him and he said, “I get you first.” Cordelia brought her hand out of John’s pants and sat up as Donovan unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. 

She kissed his toned chest and let her hands grab the waistband of his pants and underwear. She eased them down off his hips as she kept kissing his chest. She pulled back to look down as she eased his clothes down more so his penis could spring free. When it came out, she was pleased with what she saw. He looked good and she wanted it.

She grabbed him once, causing a groan, before he gently pushed her aside so he could lay on his back on the bed. He kicked his shoes off and quickly discarded the rest of his clothing. Cordelia looked his body up and down. She stroked him with her hand and leaned down to take him in her mouth. Donovan’s hand wove into the hair at the back of her head as she moved up and down his length, licking and sucking.

John kicked his shoes off and took off his socks as Cordelia started moving faster on Donovan. Donovan groaned a few times and grabbed her hair tighter. He said, “Stop, you’re going to make me cum.” Cordelia slowly pulled away. She sat up to which Donovan sat up and pushed her down to her back.

He got between her legs. Cordelia wrapped her arms around his back and pulled his body down against hers. He braced himself with his elbows and forearms as he looked down into her eyes. He slowly entered her, causing a groan from him and a sensual moan from her. He gave her a lust-filled smile and started slowly thrusting.

Cordelia smiled and bit her bottom lip at how good it felt. He looked down at her chest and let out a groan as he planted his palms on the bed to push his upper body up, giving him the angle he wanted as he started thrusting faster. Cordelia groaned as her head pushed back into the pillow.

She grinded up into him once, letting her knees squeeze against his hips. She let her own hips settle back on the bed and moaned, “Harder!” She felt him give into her request instantly. His hands went down to wrap around her thighs, and he held her hips up in the air. This angle allowed Cordelia to feel him deeper inside her. She moaned at the change as he got rougher. She could feel his penis rubbing against the spot inside her that could drive her crazy.

He leaned back on his knees as he continued thrusting. Cordelia’s hands dropped to the sheet on either side of her as he pulled out of her grasp. She felt John’s hand playing with her hair. She looked over at him to see him work his other hand into his pants and pull his penis out. It looked thick and juicy. She wanted to put it in her mouth.

She looked back at Donovan and put her hand around one of his, “Let’s do something different.” He slowly pulled out of her and let go of her thighs. He settled to sit beside her to see what she had in mind. She sat up and turned toward John, grabbing the waistband of his pants and boxers. She got up on her knees as she scooted down the bed, dragging his clothes down with her.

When she got them completely off, she threw them in the floor. She crawled up between his legs and kneeled, hovering over his hard penis. John’s hand was already in her hair as the anticipation started to get the best of him. He wanted those plump, soft lips around him. Cordelia stuck her tongue out to lick around his head once while she looked up at him. She saw his head fall back and his lips part at the sensation.

Cordelia looked over at Donovan, “Come on,” she said. Donovan crawled over and got on his knees behind her, she didn’t have to tell him twice. He entered her at the same moment that she wrapped her lips around John and pushed them all the way down to his base. John groaned at the warmness of her throat.

Cordelia generously used her tongue as she moved up and down, sucking on him for all he’s worth. She admitted to herself that she enjoyed sucking on penises when they were as nice as either John or Donovan’s. She brought her hand up to gently massage his balls as she brought him to groans with her mouth.

Donovan was hitting just the right spot inside her. It felt so exquisite that it made her suck John’s penis with more enthusiasm. John’s hand tightening in her hair along with his grunts and groans let her know she was doing a great job. That mixed with the way Donovan was alternating between thrusting into her and grinding, gave her an intense feeling that her release was close by.

She didn’t want to have an orgasm before feeling John inside her, but it felt so good that she wasn’t going to stop it. The battle of what she wanted solved itself when Donovan came inside her and then carefully pulled out. Donovan crawled over to lay down on the bed as he breathed hard.

John used his hand that was in her hair to pull her up off of him. She cried out at the sharp pain the action caused on her scalp, but she couldn’t deny that it turned her on even more. She looked into blue eyes and John said, “Get up here and ride me.” She felt his other hand grab at her arm, and she didn’t hesitate to climb up and straddle him.

John’s right hand stayed buried in her hair, but his other one went to hold onto her hip as she sank down on his penis with a low moan. She started moving up and down on him, riding him slowly, feeling that amazing penis in her for the first time. She had it nice and wet with her spit. John gave her hair a sharp tug, causing Cordelia to moan louder.

John asked in a gravelly voice, “Do you like that?” He pulled hard to her hair again and Cordelia moaned out, “Yes!” She started riding him faster and rolling her hips into him, putting some much-needed pressure on her clit. She moaned louder and let her head fall back. “Oh God!” she moaned.

John grunted at her moans and the increased tightness of her vaginal muscles around him. She was riding him so good, like it was the last fuck she’d have in her life. He knew he was close to cumming. He pulled hard to her hair again and she whined as she rolled into him and rode him harder. “Fuck,” he growled, she had him dangerously close now.

Cordelia could feel him throbbing and she let her eyes fall shut. She kept going and then she felt bliss. Her mouth dropped open as a loud, “OHH!” ripped out of her throat. She could feel herself contracting around him as white heat coursed through her body. She moaned loudly over and over at the pleasure. John’s hand tightened even more in her hair, pulling it hard one last time, as he came in her with force.

Cordelia kept going through her orgasm. Gasping when it ended. She opened her eyes and looked down at John as she stilled on him. She could feel herself still tingling as small bursts of pleasure made her tighten around him. John’s hand left her hair and she slowly pulled herself up off of him. She laid down between the two men as her and John tried to catch their breath.

She didn’t have words to describe how great the whole encounter felt, so she didn’t try to find words at all. Donovan reached over and pulled her to him so she could lay her head on his chest. He pushed her hair behind her ear before letting his hand gently rub up and down on her shoulder blade. She could feel John scoot closer to them behind her.

She put her arm around Donovan, and he said, “That was something else. You’re beautiful.” She leaned up, putting her elbows to the mattress so she could look back and forth between them, “Me? You’re both so beautiful it hurts,” she said.

John smiled at her and Donovan pulled her down so that she was facing him. “I mean it. This was great. If only it didn’t have to end. I wish you could stay longer so we could actually get to know you.” She felt John wrap an arm around her waist, he didn’t talk as much, but he kissed her shoulder and muttered an, “Me too.”

Cordelia was looking into Donovan’s eyes when she said, “I know what you mean. I’d like to see you both again, but I have a whole academy full of girls depending on me at home.”

Donovan asked, “Where do you live?”

“New Orleans, why?”

Donovan connected the dots of her powerful presence now. “You’re a witch, aren’t you?” She looked slightly taken aback, “I’m the Supreme. Why?”

Donovan said, “Nothing, it’s just I could tell you weren’t just a regular human from the way you smelled.” He shook his head and continued, “I’m a vampire and John is a serial killer.” When her eyes widened, he said, “Don’t worry, I won’t try to hurt you. And John’s done with killing, he finished the Ten Commandments.”

Cordelia furrowed her brow, not knowing what that last part meant. “Ok…” she said. “I won’t hurt you,” John said behind her as he squeezed her waist with his arm. Cordelia looked back at John before turning back to Donovan, “I actually believe that.”

Donovan smiled briefly and then he said, “I don’t want to scare you off, but what do you think about us possibly flying back to New Orleans with you?”

Cordelia was surprised. She hadn’t expected that question. She thought they’d leave after the sex and she’d never see them again, but she couldn’t help but be intrigued by the idea. “What?” John had asked in a shocked tone.

Donovan raised up to look at him, “Think about it. We could use a change of scenery. The Countess doesn’t care about me and neither Alex nor Sally want to see you coming their way. We’re not stuck here, let’s go live.” John thought about what he said and realized there was nothing at the Hotel Cortez for him anymore, “I’m in,” he said, “As long as she doesn’t feel pressured into it.”

Donovan laid back down. Cordelia thought about the decision. Could she really be an effective Supreme if she brought not only one, but two, men back with her that she barely knew? She'd been dedicated to giving her all to the Coven for years before she even became Supreme.

After becoming Supreme that dedication increased tenfold. She'd denied herself many things and sacrificed so much. Why couldn't she be selfish and indulge this one time? She could let them move in with her and if things started to go downhill, she could make them leave.

She was still looking at Donovan when she said, "You can live with me at the academy." His eyes lit up as he gave her a genuine smile. He replied, "That sounds great!" She smiled back at him. Then, she turned over to face John. "You're invited too." She felt him squeeze her waist tighter and he said, "Yeah, I want to come with you."

John leaned in and kissed her. She reached up to hold onto his shoulders as she threw her leg over him. The kiss quickly heated up. John let his hand go down to her crotch. He found her clit and started rubbing it. She moaned in his mouth and she felt Donovan kissing the side of her neck.

Donovan's hand grabbed her ass before going to her vagina to push her open. He moved closer to her and Cordelia felt him push his penis inside her. She gasped and John responded by biting down on her bottom lip. He sucked on her lip before releasing it with a popping sound. She felt both of them get faster. John asked, "Does it feel good, Baby?"

"Yes! Fuck, yes!"

It didn't take long for them to have Cordelia moaning and quivering between them. Her orgasm was fantastic. She heard Donovan panting behind her. She felt him cum deep inside her. He pulled out and she looked down to see that John's hand was now on his own erection. She reached down and replaced his hand with hers. She stroked him with her hand until he came. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it off.

They all fell asleep soon after. The next morning, they woke up early. They all got dressed. Donovan looked at John, "We need to pack." They left Cordelia, she situated all of her stuff in her suitcase and zipped it up. John went and packed his belongings in room 64. Donovan had his things in one of the vacant rooms, he placed them there after the Countess had kicked him out of the penthouse. If he was lucky, he wouldn't run into her.

John and Donovan met Cordelia back in her room when they were finished. "Ready to go?" Donovan asked. Cordelia nodded. John reached down and picked up her suitcase. They went into the hall and made their way to the elevator. The doors opened when they got to the first floor. When they stepped out, John saw none other than Sally. She was smoking as she leaned against the receptionist desk talking to Liz and Iris.

John and Donovan shared a look behind Cordelia. They stopped behind her at the desk anyway. As Cordelia handed her room key back to Liz, John could feel Sally's eyes on him. He looked up at her to see a sneer on her face as her eyes landed on the suitcases in his hands. Neither of them spoke, she just turned her gaze to Cordelia and looked her up and down. Cordelia was busy talking to Liz, so she didn't notice.

Liz gave both, John and Donovan, a knowing smile before asking Cordelia, "Did you have a pleasant stay with us?" Cordelia smiled and replied, "Yes, this hotel was a very satisfying choice."

"Oh, I bet it was," Liz said. John saw Sally roll her eyes. Suddenly, Iris asked Donovan, "Why do you have your suitcase?" Donovan had been avoiding her gaze until now, he said, "I'm leaving with Cordelia, Mom "

 _Mom_? Cordelia looked at her. Iris said, "You're what? Dono, you can't. What happens when _she_ finds out?" All of them, except Cordelia, knew exactly who she was talking about. Donovan answered, "She won't. She's too busy fucking up Tristan and Will Drake's lives."

Liz turned to Iris, "Relax. He's a grown man." Then, she turned back to the others, "You're both going with her?"

John said, "Yes." Sally laughed, causing Cordelia to turn toward her and meet her eyes for the first time. Cordelia stared into brown eyes that were similar to her own. Sally said, "Good luck with that one," as she lazily pointed to John. Then, Sally took another drag off her cigarette and walked away.

"Don't mind Sally," Liz said. _Sally_ , Cordelia had heard that name several times, apparently, she was one of John's exes. Iris came around the desk as she tried to talk Donovan into staying. He kept brushing her off. Liz asked Cordelia, "What do I owe you for getting those two troublemakers out of here?" Cordelia smiled back at her, "Any disclosures would be nice."

Liz looked at John and back at Cordelia, “John here, is the Ten Commandments Killer. Have you heard of the murders?” Cordelia shook her head and Liz continued, “They were gruesome to say the least, but John finished the murders over three weeks ago and I haven’t heard of him murdering anyone since.”

Cordelia looked over her shoulder at John, wondering if her girls would be safe with him around. John said, “I didn’t just go out murdering anyone. It was situational. Those days are behind me I finished March’s work.”

Liz caught Cordelia’s attention again, “And you should know that Donovan’s ex likes to think of herself as a murderous vampire queen. If you see a strange blonde lady dressed extravagantly coming toward you, run the opposite direction as fast as you can.” Liz paused, then said, “But…she seems to be done with him, so that probably won’t be a problem unless you ask him to turn you into a vampire.”

Cordelia said, “I won’t. I’m the Supreme witch. I don’t need to be a witch and a vampire.” Liz’s eyes widened with shock, “Wellll…” Liz dragged the word out, “The Supreme, I’ve heard about you. You’re powerful, you could kill the Countess with a flick of your finger. I’m pleased, you may be what Donovan needs to get away from her.”

Cordelia smiled, “Thank you. It was nice meeting you.”

“You too, Sweetheart.”

Cordelia and John walked over to where Donovan and Iris had made their way as Iris was still badgering him. When they stopped in front of them, Donovan told Iris, “Their ready to go, Mom. I don’t want to keep them waiting. You’re not going to change my mind.” Iris gave him a defeated look before turning to Cordelia and saying, “Take care of my boy. Maybe it’s better off that he gets out of here.”

Cordelia offered her a friendly smile, “I’ll do my best.”

Cordelia, Donovan, and John took a cab to the field where Cordelia had her two albino workers, who doubled as security guards and chauffeurs, land the Academy’s private plane. “Wow, fancy,” John said. They got on the plane and flew back to New Orleans. The plane landed and was parked in the hangar that the Academy owned. Cordelia had made many connections during her rein as Supreme and the hangar had been donated.

The albino workers drove them to the Academy in a black SUV. When they arrived, one of the workers opened the door for them. Donovan stepped out first, then Cordelia, and John stepped out from the other side and walked around to stand on Cordelia’s other side as the workers got their suitcases out of the trunk.

The workers led the way to the front door, opening it and going inside. Cordelia stepped in after them and said, “Just take those to my room, please. Thank you.” The workers headed upstairs while Donovan and John stepped inside the Academy and John closed the door behind them.

“Cordelia, is that you?” Cordelia could hear Myrtle’s voice call from the dining room. She turned to John and Donovan, “Ready to meet some witches?” she asked. They both nodded and she led them to the room. They stayed a step behind her on either side. They stepped into the dining room.

There sat Myrtle, Zoe, Madison, Queenie, Misty, Coco, and Mallory. They all stopped eating at the sight of the two unfamiliar men that were with Cordelia. Some of their forks stopped midair, Madison paused with the food on her fork barely in her mouth with her eyes wide. Cordelia smiled, “Hello! This is Donovan and John,” she said as she motioned toward each of them at their names.

They all tried to get their composure as Cordelia went around and told the men each of their names. They all exchanged greetings. It got quiet and Queenie said, “Damn girl, you go out of town for one day and come back with not one, but two, good looking men. You’ll have to take me with you next time.”

Cordelia gave her a nervous chuckle. Myrtle directed her question toward Donovan and John as she asked, “Are you going to be staying here?” Cordelia answered before they had time to, “Yes, they are. If you’ll excuse us, we have to go unpack.” With that, the three of them turned and left to head upstairs to Cordelia’s room.

In the dining room, Coco said, “Oh my God!” Madison said, “I know right! They’re fucking hot! I can’t believe Cordelia’s moving them in after one day.” Zoe smiled and said, “She must really like them.” Madison gave her a bratty look and said, “More like she must really like their dicks.” Myrtle said, “Girls!” trying to get them back in line.  

Cordelia helped John and Donovan unpack in her room, showing them where they could put their stuff. She made some space for them as they went. She glanced at the bed and said, “My bed’s big enough for all three of us.”

John smirked at her as he hung clothes up in her walk-in closet, “Can’t wait to break it in.”


	2. The Next Day

The next morning, Cordelia had already woken up and gotten ready for the day. The first night with both, Donovan and John, in her own bed was more than satisfying. Both of them scratched at an itch that she had keep mostly dormant since her marriage. Her sexuality was being reawakened.

After Cordelia had finished getting ready for the day, Donovan had slipped into her bathroom to take a shower. John had made his way out of bed to bend Cordelia over it. He pulled her skirt up and thong down, teasing her with his fingers until he had her nice and wet.

Then, he put his penis inside her, fucking her relentlessly. Cordelia pushed her face into the mattress as she gripped onto the covers with both hands, an attempt to keep the noise level of her moans down. _God_ , it felt great, but she didn’t need the whole Academy knowing that she was getting her brains fucked out.

John had one hand on her hip and let his other one go to her hair and pull. The force of the pull brought her face off the mattress. She moaned quietly and bit her lip to keep from being louder. John was grunting behind her, giving her his all like he hadn’t just spent hours messing around with her last night.

Donovan came out of the bathroom. He saw John pounding into her. He went about his business and made his way to the closet. Cordelia and John looked back at the noise of the closet door being opened. They saw Donovan, then they both looked away.

Cordelia could feel herself getting close. It was feeling better and better by the second. John turned her hair loose. He knew he would be cumming shortly, so he let the hand go to her clit. “Ah!” Cordelia moaned before pushing her face down and biting at the covers. She still had her fingers tangled tightly around them.

It was all she could do not to scream. Her thighs were shaking, and her vagina was twitching around John. Her eyes fell shut and she grinded back into him. All of her nerve endings were alive. She felt the urge to giggle from the pleasure but settled on grinning around the covers that were between her teeth.

John came in her with a loud grunt. Cordelia’s orgasm abated and John carefully pulled out. Cordelia drew her teeth out of the covers and took a deep breath. John said, “I’m going to get in the shower.” Cordelia stood up and pulled her underwear up. She smoothed her skirt down and turned to see John closing the bathroom door.

Donovan stepped out of the closet fully dressed. He smiled at her. She smiled back as she went over in front of her dresser and brushed her hair. She sat the brush back down to turn to him and ask, “Want to go have breakfast?” He took her hand and said, “Yeah.”

They walked to the kitchen hand-in-hand. Mallory, Coco, and Misty were just finishing up when they walked in. They all offered “Good Morning”s. “Good morning, girls,” Cordelia replied. Mallory, who was standing by the sink, asked, “Do you two want the rest of these eggs? We’re just going to throw them out.”

Cordelia smiled and said, “Sure, thank you.” She let go of Donovan’s hand to walk over and take the plate from her. Donovan offered his own, “Yeah, thanks.”  Misty and Coco stood up. “We’ll see ya later, Delia. We’ll let ya have some alone time,” Misty said. Cordelia offered her a sweet smile and the three girls left the room.

Cordelia and Donovan sat down, eating as they talked. They started with light conversation, sharing giggles. Then, Cordelia said, “So, tell me about who you are,” as they finished eating and sat their forks down. Donovan started telling her about how he’d come to resent his mom as he was growing up.

Cordelia said, “Well, I can relate to that. My mom, Fiona, dropped me off here when I was a teenager and basically abandoned me until she got cancer. When that happened, she knew another witch would take her place as Supreme when she died, and she wanted to find out who that witch was going to be and kill her to try to preserve her powers.”

“Did she know that witch was you?” Donovan asked. Cordelia replied, “No. She thought I was too weak. She never thought it was going to be me. Oh, but she would’ve slit my throat in a heartbeat if she would’ve suspected.”

Donovan’s eyes widened, “She was really like that? She’d murder her own daughter?”

“Yes. Every day of my life when I was around her, she would ostracize me, verbally abuse me, and tell me how worthless she thought I was. Even when she came here toward the end, she was a cold-hearted bitch.”

Donovan reached over and grabbed her hand, weaving their fingers together. Their hands rested on Cordelia’s thigh as they sat side-by-side. Cordelia leaned in and Donovan lightly kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and said, “You make my mom sound not so bad.” They both laughed and Cordelia said, “Back to you. I want to know more about you.”

Cordelia smiled as she batted her eyes and Donovan thought about how beautiful he thought she was. He wanted her to know who he had been at his worst, he said, “Actually, my hatred for my mom led to me becoming a drug addict.” Cordelia looked surprised, “Really?”

He nodded. “I started out with marijuana when I was around fifteen. Then, a few years later it turned into cocaine and pain pills. And eventually I got hooked on heroin.” Cordelia said, “Oh my goodness, how long did that last?”

“Until I died. I died from a heroin overdose at the Hotel Cortez. I would’ve been stuck there as a ghost if the Countess wouldn’t have showed up and turned me into a vampire. After that my obsession with drugs transferred to obsessing over pleasing the Countess and I had to feed.”

When he stopped talking, Cordelia paused and then asked, “I keep hearing about the Countess. Who is she?” Donovan paused this time as he tried to find a way to describe her. He said, “She collects people, mostly men, and turns them. She gives them her attention for a while and makes them feel like they’re on top of the world, until they fall in love with her. Then, she tosses them aside for someone new. She wants them…us…to pine after her and remain miserable. If we find someone else that we want to be with and turn them into a vampire, she kills them as soon as she finds out. She thinks she should be the only one allowed to do that. She thinks she’s a queen and we’re all just her minions.”

Cordelia squeezed his hand, “Wow. She sounds awful. Is she…going to come here if she finds out you’re here?” Donovan reached over to brush back Cordelia’s hair with his free hand and let his hand go down to settle on her arm. They were turned fully toward each other now and he said, “I don’t think so. She’s with someone else. If she does, I’ll do all I can to protect you. And you’re the Supreme, I’m sure you could handle her on your own.”

Cordelia smiled and he pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss. Cordelia was the one to pull away. She said, “I’ll have to tell you about my shit show marriage sometime, but I have to get to my office. You’re welcome to do what you want here, make it your home.” She gave him a mischievous smile and continued, “Just don’t do anything illegal, like murdering anyone, for example.”

He chuckled and said, “I don’t plan on it.” Cordelia said, “Seriously, make yourself at home. You can stay here or go out and explore New Orleans, it’s whatever you want to do. When you see John tell him that too, would you?” Donovan nodded as they both stood up. He grabbed her cheek with his right hand and her waist with his left. He pulled her into another kiss as Cordelia grabbed his biceps.

The kiss got heated as Donovan slipped his tongue in her mouth. He was already holding her as close to his own body as possible, but he used his hand on her waist to squeeze her against him. Cordelia moved her tongue with his. She could feel his toned muscles as her hands held to his biceps.

When she started getting dizzy with lust, she pulled away. “Fuck, why do you have to be so hot?” she gasped out. He grinned at her and said, “I could ask you the same thing.” She reluctantly pulled out of his arms. Her body was already responding to him and she wanted him, but her Supreme duties had to come first. She smirked at him and quietly said, “If you find your way to my office later and try to make a move, I won’t refuse.”

Donovan raised an eyebrow at that, “Ohhh…you’re going to have to show me where this office of yours is so I can find it later.” She smiled and led him there. She invited him in to check it out. “This is a nice office,” he said, “I look forward to rearranging the furniture with you.” Cordelia bit her lip to try to contain her smirk. Donovan gave her a seductive smile, quickly kissed her cheek, and said, “I’ll see you later.” Then, he left as Cordelia sat down at her desk.

In the kitchen, Madison, Zoe, and Queenie had sat down at the table. They were gossiping as Zoe and Queenie ate some cereal. Madison said, “Never thought I’d see the day where Cordelia’s getting laid more often than me.” Zoe rolled her eyes and Queenie said, “You ain’t hot shit like you think you are.”

Madison scoffed and said, “They’re both hot, but Donovan’s hotter.” Queenie and Zoe tried to ignore her. Not long after the comment, Donovan walked in to make some coffee. He hadn’t had any earlier and he was craving it now. He was on the opposite side of the kitchen from the girls. Madison checked him out then whispered to Zoe and Queenie, “I’m going to go see if I can’t get laid.”

When both of the girls looked at her like they couldn’t believe what she said, she bitchily said, “What? If they both share Cordelia, I don’t see why she can’t share him.” Zoe sharply, but still whispered, “Madison! Don’t do that, it’s so disrespectful.” When Madison rolled her eyes and stood up, Queenie said, “Hollywood, really, don’t do that. It’s so bitchy and you’re going to piss Cordelia off.”

Madison just smirked at them before walking over to stand beside Donovan. “Hi, I’m Madison.” He looked up at her as he filled his coffee cup. “Hi,” he said. He looked over to see the other two girls watching Madison with distaste. He figured something was up when he noticed that. He focused on situating the coffee pot, not looking at Madison again.

She said, “I know you only got here yesterday. I thought I’d show you around.” He didn’t respond. She continued, “We can start with my bedroom.” Donovan gave her a look like ‘did you really just say that’. Then, he said, “I’m with Cordelia.” He scanned her body and continued, “Plus, you’re a little too young for me.”

Madison’s jaw dropped from disappointment and anger. Donovan took his cup and quickly left the room. Madison turned around to face the girls again when she heard them burst into laughter. “Good one, Hollywood,” Queenie said through her laughter. Madison had a pissed off look on her face, “Whatever, John’s totally hotter.”

Donovan took his coffee into the living room. He relaxed, watching TV as he drank. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done something that felt so ordinary. He loved it, the peace he felt at just being able to take some time to himself and doing whatever he chose. With the Countess, there's no doubt he'd be doing something drastic to please her right now, like he'd always done. Even after she'd kicked him to the side, he'd spent his time sulking and thinking of ways to win her back.

But being here with Cordelia was different. It felt normal, even though she was a powerful witch. She didn't pressure him into anything or make him feel like her slave. She let him be himself. He knew he'd only been here for one day, but so far Cordelia made him feel like she really wanted to get to know him for him and she treated him as an equal, something he'd never encountered before. Yeah, he was sharing her with John, but she didn't make him feel like she preferred one of them over the other. He respected that. After all it was his idea to bring John along for the ride. The more he sat and thought about Cordelia, the more he wanted her.

He finished his coffee, quickly washed the cup out in the kitchen, and went to her office. He knocked, he heard, "Come in." He opened the door to see his beautiful woman, well his and John's, look over at him. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, it made Donovan feel good and now he knew he'd made the right decision by coming here, because she looked genuinely happy to see him.

He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. He turned the lock. When he looked back over at Cordelia, she was already walking over to him. He saw her eye’s travel down his body and then back up to meet his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Donovan noticed the hunger for his touch in her eyes as he let his hands hold to her waist. “Hey Baby, I didn’t expect you to come so soon.” She let her right hand drag around to his throat and let her fingertips run down his body. She let her hand cup him ‘down there’. He let out a small groan. Cordelia seductively continued, “But, I’m glad you did.”

Cordelia kissed him in a way that showed him how much she desired him. Donovan kissed her back. He was already getting hard. Cordelia let both her hands go to unbutton his pants. She broke the kiss and grabbed his hand. She pulled him over to one of the chairs that she kept in her office.

She gently pushed at his chest, urging him to sit down. He sat and she dropped to her knees in the floor. She was between his legs. She met his eyes before looking back down to unzip his pants. She reached down the waistband of his underwear and pulled his penis out. She wrapped her hand around him and leaned down to take him in her mouth.

She pushed her mouth all the way down his length. She used her tongue generously, getting him nice and wet, as she bobbed her head up and down. Donovan’s mouth fell open, he couldn’t take his eyes off the view. He could feel his penis sliding down her throat. He groaned as she sped up. She was fan-fucking-tastic at giving head. “Damn,” he groaned.

Cordelia pulled her head up. She looked at him and said with approval, “You’re so hard.” He watched as she stood up. He saw her pink lacy thong being pulled down her sexy legs. When it landed in the floor, Cordelia put a knee on either side of him. She grabbed his penis to line it up with her entrance, and she lowered herself on him.

They both let out quiet gasps. Cordelia grabbed onto his head and neck as he grabbed her waist once again. She brought her lips down to passionately kiss him as she started moving up and down on him. Their tongues and lips moved sensually as she rode him faster and harder. They were both breathing heavy as they kissed. Cordelia pulled out of the kiss but never stopped riding him. She gasped into his ear, “How do you want me?”

He groaned at her question and then said, “I want to sit you on the edge of that desk and fuck you until he both cum.” He felt her bite his earlobe and her voice dripped with sex as she said, “Do it.”

He moved his hands down to grab the back of her thighs. He pulled her off his penis and stood up with her in his arms. He carried her over and sat her on the edge of the desk. Cordelia planted the balls of her feet on the edge of it too, spreading herself open for him. He grabbed her side with his right hand. His left hand rested on the side of her neck.

He thrusted, going fully inside her with one thrust. Cordelia grabbed the desk with her left hand and clutched onto his shoulder blade with the other. He kissed her as he started roughly pounding into her. Cordelia bit down on his bottom lip and moaned at the magnificent feeling of him sliding in and out of her.

She sucked on his lip until she felt his right hand start trailing down her body. His finger was on her clit, rubbing up and down on it mercilessly. She released his lip and moaned. She squirmed while her hold on Donovan and the desk tightened. The pad of his finger was rubbing up and down on that slick bud. “Uh,” Cordelia moaned. And that penis, the drag of it making her wish she’d met him sooner.

“ _Oh_ , God,” she moaned desperately. She tilted her head back slightly. “ _Uhh, shit_.” More sensual moans left her. Donovan gently shushed her, he stroked her neck with his thumb, “Shh, shh, Baby.”

His shushing didn’t help. Cordelia couldn’t stop moaning. He had her on the edge and she couldn’t stay quiet. “ _Oh_ ,” she let out in an almost painful sounding moan. Donovan watched her face as he fucked her. She was beautiful. He thought she looked so hot when she was about to cum. He could feel himself approaching the brink with her.

Outside the room, Coco had her ear to the door. After walking past the office and hearing Cordelia’s moans, curiosity got the best of her. She knew it was a little pervy, but she couldn’t resist. She saw Zoe and Mallory walking her way. Coco motioned for them to join her, “Come listen to this,” she said quietly.

Zoe and Mallory furrowed their brows at her, but they both went over and placed an ear to the door. Coco saw both of their eyes widen in surprise and Mallory blush. They could hear Cordelia moaning. They knew Donovan or John must be in there with her. “We shouldn’t be listening to this,” Zoe said. “I know,” Mallory answered. But they kept their ears to the door and didn’t offer to move away.

Inside the room, Cordelia brought her other hand up from the desk to clutch at Donovan’s lower back. She felt her body jerk once before her legs started shaking like crazy. “ _Aw_!” Her moan was intense. Donovan eased her face down to his collarbone. He knew she was about to explode, and he figured it would help muffle her moans. It did help somewhat, but he could still hear her loud and clear, “ _Oh, God…uhhh_.”

On the other side of the door, Zoe said, “He’s doing something right.” Coco replied, “He’s hitting all the right spots.” Mallory asked, “Who is that? Donovan or John?” Coco shrugged; she hadn’t seen him go in.

Donovan felt Cordelia’s body squeeze around him. Seconds later, he felt her contracting around him. “ _Ohh_ ,” her voice came out high-pitched. Her breathing was ragged, and she moaned over and over as pleasure warmed her whole body and made her tingle all over. Donovan came inside her as she let out what sounded more like a whine.

They both got quiet as they both came back down from their highs. Donovan paused for a moment before slowly pulling out of her. He moved away from her clit and held to her upper arm with that hand. Cordelia eased her feet from the desk to hang over the side. Her legs felt like they were about to cramp up. She pulled her face back from his collarbone. They locked eyes after taking in each other’s post orgasm glow. They made out a little bit.

Coco, Zoe, and Mallory all pulled away from the door. They knew whichever man was in there with her was likely to come out at any moment after they’d finished. The three of them quickly made their way to the living room before they could get caught. They noticed John come out of the kitchen. Coco looked at the other two and whispered, “Must have been Donovan.” Mallory whispered back, “Wow, Donovan must be good in the bedroom.”

Zoe asked, “Am I the only one surprised that she had sex with him in her office in the middle of the day? I’ve known her a long time and I didn’t expect that.” Coco said, “It caught me off guard. I just walked past her office and I could hear her in there. It blew my mind…that’s how I ended up with my ear to the door.” Zoe said, “Let’s keep this to ourselves, Madison and Queenie would have a field day on her.” Mallory and Coco nodded.

Donovan and Cordelia had stopped making out. He stepped back and helped her off the desk. They were holding hands. He said, “I have to go feed.” Cordelia asked, “How? Do you have to kill someone?” He answered, “No, I don’t have to kill them. I can get enough blood if I feed on two people without having to do that. It’s more trouble, but after the Countess I decided I didn’t want to kill anymore.”

Cordelia asked, “Don’t they remember you feeding on them?” Donovan said, “I go after homeless people usually. They get faint after the blood loss, most of the time they don’t really remember what happened. If they do, no one believes them, they think their confused from the blood loss.” Cordelia just looked at him for a second, then she said, “Um…ok.”

Donovan felt like she’d tensed up when he mentioned feeding. He stroked her hand with his thumb, “I’m serious, Cordelia. I don’t kill them. I don’t like having to feed, but it’s something I have to do.” She nodded, “I understand.” He brought both hands up to either side of her head, “Hey, what do you say you, me, and John go out to dinner tonight?” She smiled, “Sure.” He pecked her on the lips, smiled, and left.

That evening, Cordelia, John, and Donovan were in their bedroom. Cordelia and John were already dressed for dinner. Donovan was still getting dressed by the closet. John and Cordelia were standing by the bed with their arms wrapped around each other, talking and giggling. John was wearing a suit and Cordelia was wearing a red dress. It had thin straps and showed just enough cleavage.

John kissed her soft lips before kissing on her jawline. He said in a low voice, “You look so sexy in this,” as he brought a hand up to cup her breast. She smiled at him flirtatiously. She kissed him. Then, she pulled back, batted her eyes, and seductively asked, “Can I suck your dick before dinner, I can’t wait?”

John’s teasing smile that he’d had before fell. He felt himself getting hard at the question along with how she was looking at him. He had to clear his throat to find his voice, “Yes.” The way her lips tilted up into a sexual smile made him want to skip dinner and do her for hours. There’d be time for that later.

Cordelia sat down on the side of the bed. She let her hands work his pants open. She pulled his penis out, working it with her hand until he was fully erect. She placed her hands on his hips and took all of him in her mouth. John groaned at how amazing her lips felt. She swirled her tongue and dragged it up and down his length as she bobbed her head and sucked. He felt his face twist with pleasure, getting deepthroated was his weakness. He put a hand on the back of her head as he watched her treat him like a king. He groaned out, “You love penis, don’t you Sweetie?” She looked up into his eyes, “Um hum,” she hummed around him in agreement.  


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting dinner date, more fun in their bedroom, & maybe plans for another trip

Cordelia, John, and Donovan arrived at the restaurant. It was fancy and usually required a reservation weeks in advance. Cordelia had pulled some strings and gotten them a booth. The waiter led them to the booth. Cordelia slid in next to the wall on one side with John sitting down beside her and Donovan scooted in on the other side to sit across from her.

They started off with some champagne, then the waiter came back in a few minutes and took their order. As they waited on their food, they drank and started making conversation. Cordelia had one hand around her glass as she looked into John’s piercing blue eyes and said, “We need to get to know each other. Do you want to start or should I?”

“What do you want to know?”

Cordelia thought about it and made sure no one else could hear her before she said, “Hmm…tell me about your killings. What was the reasoning?” John and Donovan shared a look. John took a deep breath and looked back at Cordelia. He said, “I was mentored by a notorious, sadistic killer by the name of James Patrick March. He died a long time before I first found my way to the Cortez, but he’s stuck there as a ghost. While I was there, he revealed himself to me and we started chatting. Everything he said started to make sense to me. I was already mentally and emotionally fragile after my son had vanished and I finished his work for him. There was a murder for each of the Ten Commandments. Like Liz told you, I finished over three weeks ago.”

Cordelia tried to process what he’d just said. She didn’t really know how to respond. She settled with, “Wow.” She paused and then asked, “I have to ask, do you still think about committing murder?” He answered, “No. I get angry every once in a while, like everyone else, but I don’t think about killing. The Ten Commandments Killings were…a special case.”

Donovan spoke up, turning their attention to him, “I wasn’t close with John until after the killings, but he’s not the type to go out slaughtering random people.” He noticed the waiter bringing their food and quietly said, “Shh, here comes our food.”

After receiving their food, they began eating and Cordelia asked John, “You had a child that got kidnapped?” He said, “Yeah, I have two children actually. Holden and Scarlett.” Cordelia furrowed her brow, “Have? So, you found him?”

Donovan joined the conversation with, “Yes, and you want to know who kidnapped him?” Cordelia looked up at him and nodded. He said, “The Countess. She turned him into a vampire.” Cordelia felt her eyes widen, “What the Hell?”

John said, “She did. He’s at the hotel now with her and her other vampire children. She brainwashed him into thinking of her as a second mom.” Cordelia thought this woman sounded very messed up. She asked, “Where’s Holden and Scarlett’s mom, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“At the hotel. She takes care of the children for the Countess. She was turned into a vampire too,” John said. “She’s with Holden?” Cordelia asked. John nodded as he took a drink of champagne. “So, Scarlett’s a vampire too?”

“No. She lives with her grandmother now. Alex, who’s still technically my wife, kicked me out of the house after Holden disappeared. I wound up staying at the Cortez. I stayed busy trying to figure out who the Ten Commandments Killer was because the hotel fucked with my memories some way. I didn’t realize I was the killer until I was almost finished with the murders. I didn’t put Scarlett first like I should have, that’s my fault. And when Alex and I became aware of Holden’s presence at the hotel, Alex dumped everything to be with him. She thinks he’s her soulmate.” 

“Creepy…” Donovan said from the other side of the table. Cordelia couldn’t help but feel the same way, especially with the soulmate line. Cordelia swallowed the food she had in her mouth and said, “I don’t mean to offend you, but it sounds like you both abandoned her.”

John felt shame and guilt at her calling him out on it. He sat his fork down and looked at her. “I’m not proud of it. I’m not making any excuses. She deserves better. Her grandmother takes excellent care of her, but she deserves better parents.” Cordelia stared into his eyes and said, “I’d like to meet Scarlett and Holden sometime.”

Donovan quickly chewed his food and said, “I don’t think going back to the hotel is a good idea. Especially if you go to see one of the Countess’ children. She’s very protective and possessive.” Cordelia looked at him and said, “I’m sensing a pattern with her.”

John grabbed Cordelia’s hand gently. He stared into her big brown eyes and said, “Maybe you can meet Scarlett. I’m sure she’d like you…probably more than she likes me right now.” They shared a smile. “That’d be great,” Cordelia said.

Donovan asked, “So, Cordelia, you don’t have any kids, do you?”

“No. I tried for years to get pregnant, but it never happened. Considering how my marriage turned out, it may have been for the better. I was married to a man named Hank Foxx. I thought our marriage was decent, but my mom and everyone else around didn’t care for him. I finally realized how shitty he was when someone threw acid in my face and blinded me.”

Donovan winced, “Woah, that sounds hardcore.” John asked with surprise, “You were blind?” Cordelia nodded, “Yes, twice. Anyway, when I was blind, I gained the Second Sight. Sometimes when people would touch me or vice versa, I would see visions of some of their dark secrets. I saw a vision of him having sex with another woman.”

“Oh shit! That had to suck.” Donovan exclaimed. Cordelia said, “It did. I kicked him out. He later got killed trying to murder some voodoo witches. I found out after he died that he was a witch hunter. So, our marriage was a lie because he was probably going to kill me at some point.”

“That’s some heavy stuff. I’m sorry you had to go through that,” John said sincerely as he stroked his thumb over her hand. Donovan added, “You’re better off without him. You’re too good for someone like that.” Cordelia gave a mischievous smirk and said, “Yeah, and I ended up with a vampire and serial killer.” All three of them burst into laughter. They got some looks, which they ignored.

When they calmed down, John said, “We won’t treat you like that,” as he wiped a tear from his eye where he’d laughed so hard. They were done eating at this point, but they got the waiter to refill their glasses. John let go of Cordelia’s hand and rested his hand on her knee. He scooted over so that he was sitting right against her. He leaned over and quietly said, “I plan on repaying you for that blowjob when we get back. That was great.” Cordelia felt her heartrate pick up from the comment.

She felt John’s hand ease under the knee-length hem of her dress and softly rub back and forth on her knee. She saw John bare his teeth like he had a rush of sexual urges and he looked down at her lap. Donovan had heard what he said and could tell John was going to make a move on her.

Donovan said, “You all are going to have to let me join in on the fun.” He got up and motioned for John and Cordelia to get out of the booth. They did. Donovan scooted in next to the wall, where Cordelia had previously been, Cordelia scooted in beside him, and John squeezed in beside her. There was just enough room for all three of them.

Cordelia was getting wet just from the thought of what was to come. She folded her hands together and placed them on the table. She felt a hand from both of the men on each of her knees. She was already breathing hard from arousal. Donovan and John noticed. John smirked at Donovan.

Donovan leaned over to whisper in Cordelia’s ear, “Do you think you can be quiet if we do this? I know you were able to keep it down at the Academy, but you were pretty loud at the hotel.” Cordelia turned her head toward him slightly and said, “I can be quiet.” Donovan moved his face to capture her lips for a quick kiss. He pulled away and gave John a nod.

Each hand slid to her inner knees and smoothly urged her legs to part. Cordelia did it without hesitation. Both of them turned her on so much and she wasn’t quite sure of how they planned on doing this, but she was dying to find out. Their hands ran higher until they were at the edge of her lacy thong. She felt them both push inside the small barrier.

Fingers ran along her slit, making her wetter and her breathing heavier. Then, Donovan’s fingers were on her clit and John had two inside her. They started out slow, but that didn’t last long. Donovan’s fingers were rubbing fast, tight circles on her clit. Since John was on the outer side of the booth, he angled his body so no one would be able to see what was going on before he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Cordelia’s eyes fluttered for a moment as she basked in the sensations. She felt a change. Donovan’s fingers left her clit and he pushed a finger inside her while John’s fingers were still in her. He met John’s pace and angled his finger so it would stroke her inner sweet spot beautifully. Cordelia squeezed her hands together more firmly and kept her teeth clenched together. She in no way wanted to get caught in a situation like this.

She was roughly penetrated for some time, making her wetter and hungrier for release the longer they fingered her. She needed more to get off. She needed one of them on her clit. They knew it too. John slowly pulled his fingers out and found her clit, coating it with wetness which would make it feel even better for Cordelia.

Cordelia had to bite her lip when she felt John’s finger stroke directly on the bud. Donovan slid another finger inside her so she wouldn’t feel like she lost so much of the fullness that they’d been giving her. Both of them gave her harsh, fast treatment. It was just the kind she needed. She felt her thighs start quivering as she strained herself to hold in moans that she knew would be intense.

Both men enjoyed their work just as much as Cordelia was enjoying it. John smirked to himself and took a drink of champagne. He sat the glass back down on the table before leaning over to whisper in Cordelia’s ear, “I know you’re close. You’re trembling like a leaf.” Cordelia felt her eyes roll at that. He continued, “You’ll feel great…just let it go.”

That was the end of her. She squeezed her hands together so hard she knew it was possible she’d leave fingerprints on herself. She started contracting _intensely_. Her teeth dug more harshly into her bottom lip. She could taste blood as her hips rocked up into their touch. She couldn’t control it. She did it a few times before Donovan brought his free hand to hold her leg down against the seat.

Cordelia squirmed but was being held down enough so that she couldn’t move enough to give away what was going on. Donovan felt her contracting around his fingers. She was clamping down on him so tightly that he knew she had to be having one hell of an orgasm. He brought his lips to her ear, “Shh, Baby. You’re doing great.”

Cordelia felt her eyes roll again before she started coming back down. When Donovan and John felt her relax, they slowly removed their fingers and brought their hands back to themselves. Cordelia let out a deep breath, suddenly feeling incredibly relaxed. She finally let her hands part and lay loosely on the table. To her surprise there were no fingerprints. Donovan and John wiped their hands clean on their pant legs.

Donovan caught a sight of something red on Cordelia’s lip when she released her bite on it. He put a hand on her cheek, turning her face toward him. He looked at her lip before glancing up into her glassy eyes. “You have a little blood. Do you mind if I lick it off?” She said no, and Donovan kissed her. He focused his attention on licking and sucking on her bottom lip, tasting her blood.

He’d never tasted a lover’s blood before. He thought hers tasted better than any he’d ever tasted. It was richer, sweeter, but it packed just enough punch to become addictive. As he kissed her, he realized he’d bitten her and caused more blood to flow to the surface. He licked her clean and made himself pull away before he took it too far.  When they separated, they were both breathing heavily. Him more than her. He looked at her with dilated eyes and quietly gasped out, “Maybe I shouldn’t do that again…it felt addicting…very addicting.”

He saw Cordelia’s eyes widen slightly at the admission. She just nodded and asked, “Does my lip look nasty?” He replied, “Well, it’s starting to bleed again.” He watched her make a swirling motion with her hand just in front of her lip and watched it heal instantly. “That was awesome,” he said. She smiled and winked, “Being a witch has perks.”

Shortly after, the waiter brought their check and they went to the cashier to pay. The owner, who was a close friend of Cordelia’s, was also standing behind the counter and came over after laying eyes on Cordelia. “Don’t worry about it, it’s on the house.” Cordelia said, “That’s sweet, but I can pay.”

“No really, it’s free. You rarely come here so it’s not like you take advantage of the offer. I haven’t seen you in a while, take it as a friendly gift.” Cordelia shared a smile with her and said, “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

The three of them made it back to the Academy. They were on their bed where John was currently fulfilling his promise of repaying her for the blowjob. Cordelia was completely naked and laying on her back. The balls of her feet were planted on the bed with her legs bent. A fully clothed Donovan, except for his suit jacket, was laying on his side with an arm across her, holding her arms and torso down. John, also dressed except for his jacket, was laying down on his stomach between her legs.

John’s tongue lapped through her folds as his hands held to her thighs. Cordelia could fell his tongue all over her. In her entrance, licking up her labia, and on her clit. His tongue was thorough, not a centimeter of her went untouched. He had her worked up and she clutched at Donovan to try to hold onto her sanity.

When John’s tongue and lips settled on her clit, her back wanted to arch but Donovan held her down. She moaned and panted as she squirmed. She felt like she just needed to _move_ , but she couldn’t. That made her so hot and flustered. “ _Oh, fuck_ ,” she half-whimpered and half-moaned. Cordelia would say that she wasn’t responsible for the expletives that spilled out of her mouth next. It was just so amazing, she felt like she’d lose her mind if she tried to hold it in.

She came hard and felt John licking up his reward. As he was doing that, Cordelia confided to Donovan, “I love that I was being held down as I was getting eaten out. That was so hot.” Donovan looked down at John and said, “You heard her. Get up here and hold her down.” John crawled up and laid on her other side, putting an arm across her like Donovan had done, and Donovan took over between her legs.

Cordelia hadn’t expected to get a twofer on oral sex. Donovan put his tongue to work. He worked until he made Cordelia cum. She’d cummed just as hard as she did with John. She let go of John’s arm, which she had been clutching onto. John loosened his hold on her but kept his arm over her, and Donovan settled to lay beside her again.

They laid there long enough to let Cordelia rest from the orgasms. Then, she proceeded to give them both thorough, extremely satisfactory blowjobs. First Donovan and then John. She swallowed John’s load and rolled over so that she was half on top of Donovan, “How do you want me? What do you want me to do to you?”

“Ride me,” he said simply. His clothes came off and he grabbed Cordelia’s waist. She straddled him and rode him like her life depended on it. Bouncing on him and arching her back as they came together. One last moan from Cordelia as she slowly rose up from his penis and she sat down between the two men.

Her and John shared a look, but he decided to give her a minute to recuperate. He stripped down as he waited. When he felt she’d had enough time, he grabbed her legs and pulled her down to her back. He successfully got his body between her legs and said, “I just want you to lay there and let me fuck you into oblivion.”

Cordelia gasped and said, “Ok, sexy.” He started fucking her like every ounce of rage he ever felt was being transferred to the point where their bodies met. Cordelia held onto his back, with gasps and moans leaving her. Her back arched as her lips fell open around a moan. John was watching her intently as he kept pounding into her. Oblivion sounded about right because Cordelia didn’t know how much time had passed or when/how her legs had gotten wrapped around John’s back. All she was certain of was he had climaxed only seconds before her and she felt like she’d just gotten her brains fucked out.

John pulled out and her legs freed him. He collapsed beside her, sweaty and out of breath. The three of them laid there together peacefully. Being with two men was tiring but fulfilling. Cordelia loved when she had their two penises hard for her at the same time. Just as Donovan and John loved that she gave them both equal attention and they loved everything about her body. The way it looked, the way it felt, and the way she could move.

The sexual attraction and chemistry they had with her and vice versa was an obvious connection. But now they were getting to know each other and expanding their relationship beyond the physical aspect of it. They had shared some of the darkest moments of their lives. Now, they needed to move forward with disclosing more of those along with sharing their happiest moments.

Cordelia heard her name. She turned to meet John’s eyes. “Want to go meet Scarlett this weekend?”


	4. Meeting Scarlett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia meets Scarlett. Sneaky sex at Grandma's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't remember if Grandma was John or Alex's mom or if we were ever told her name

Here Cordelia was, getting off the private plane with John and Donovan. They'd just landed in Los Angeles. They found themselves in front of a house. "Remember, this isn't my mom. She may not be thrilled about me bringing you in to meet Scarlett at first, but she'll warm up to you," John said. Cordelia met his eyes with worry that Scarlett wouldn't like her and with excitement for getting to meet her. John put his hand up to knock on the door. Donovan said, "Wait. I think I'll wait out here. This seems like something you two should do alone." 

Donovan went over to settle on the porch swing. John asked Cordelia, "Ready?" "Yes." He knocked and seconds later the door opened. Cordelia watched the woman's expression give away her surprise. "John? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Scarlett and I brought someone to meet her." Cordelia felt the woman's eyes shift to her. She could tell the woman was trying to be friendly, but she could see the disapproval in her eyes. Cordelia stuck her hand out, "Hello. Cordelia Goode, nice to meet you." The woman shook her hand, "Hello, I'm Rita. I'm Scarlett's grandmother." Rita invited them inside.

John and Cordelia sat down on the couch, with Rita sitting nearby in a recliner. John asked, "Where's Scarlett?" Rita answered, "In her room...John you haven't seen her in over a month, why are you here now?" Cordelia placed a soothing touch to his knee as he cleared his throat. He said, "I know, and that was pretty shitty of me. But I'm here. I've realized that I need to step it up. Cordelia here, wants to meet her. She called me out on being a shit parent. I think she'll be a good influence on Scarlett." Rita looked over at Cordelia and was quiet before asking, "How long have you two been together?"

Cordelia looked at John, not wanting to be the one to say it. John met her eyes, then looked back at Rita, "A little over a week." Rita sucked in a breath, "And you're going to introduce them already?" Both Cordelia and John tensed. John replied, "I know it doesn't sound great, but we're pretty serious. We care about each other. I actually moved in with her in New Orleans."

Rita's mouth dropped, "You moved to Louisiana and didn't think to let your daughter know?" Well, this was getting uncomfortable. Cordelia gently spoke up, "That was wrong on his part, but I can assure you that I didn't know he had kids before the move. If I had known, I would've made sure that he at least told them." She felt John grab her hand that was on his knee and squeeze harshly.

"Them?" Rita questioned.

 _Oh shit_ , both Cordelia and John thought. John thought to himself that he should've told Cordelia that Rita didn't know Holden was at the hotel and living as a vampire. Rita didn't know that John or Alex had any idea about what happened to him after his disappearance. He'd felt like he'd forgotten to tell Cordelia something before coming here, but he couldn't place what it was until this moment.

"She means her. I told her about what happened to Holden." Cordelia offered a small, nervous smile and said, "Yes, that was horrible. When John starts talking about Scarlett, I automatically think about Holden too. I guess that's why I said they." Rita gave her a small smile, "You seem lovely Cordelia. I don't mean to sound so critical of you." She paused before standing, "Let me go get Scarlett."

She left the room. Cordelia turned to John and whispered, "Sorry, I didn't know." John replied, "It was my fault." They both turned when Rita reappeared with Scarlett, who looked less than thrilled to see John. John immediately got up to go over and crouch down in front of her. "Hey Scarlett. Long time, no see. I missed you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, that she instantly shrugged away from. "Hey Dad," she said in a disinterested voice. Cordelia watched Rita give John a sympathetic look for the first time. Rita and Cordelia locked eyes, sharing a look of concern over how Scarlett and John's relationship was.

John stroked her hair and said, "You look pretty..." He saw Scarlett glance at Cordelia. He said, "I brought someone that I think you'll like."

When Cordelia locked eyes with the girl, she felt her heart break for her. The girl looked sad, like she didn't feel important. Given the circumstances, Cordelia could understand. She'd been abandoned herself...and verbally abused, but she didn't think Scarlett's situation had gone that far. Cordelia went over and knelt beside John. She looked Scarlett in the eye, gave her a warm smile, and said, "Hello, pretty girl. I'm Cordelia." The girl gave her a small smile, "Hi, I'm Scarlett."

Rita went over to sit down, giving them some space. Cordelia continued, "Your daddy has told me about how smart and caring you are." Scarlett softly asked, "Did he tell you how him and Mom left me?" Cordelia heard John take a deep breath, "Scar, I'm sorry. I want to make our relationship better." She looked at him and back at Cordelia.

Cordelia took the opportunity to relate to her, "I don't know who my dad is." Both Scarlett and John looked at her. John didn't know anything about her family yet, so this was news to him too. The girl asked, "You don't?"

"No, and I probably would've been better off if I didn't know my mom. She... wasn't nice to me. She abandoned me at an all-girls academy when I was a teenager. Then, when she came back a few years ago, she was every bit as horrible as I remembered her." Both John and his daughter hung on her every word. When she stopped talking, Scarlett asked, "Did she abandon you again?"

"She died." Cordelia knew she was sharing her story with a child, but she told it in hopes to inspire a reconnection between the two. Cordelia gave a sad smile and softly said, "We don't want to push you, but I think it would be for the better if you gave your dad another chance. I can tell he's not like my mom. He realizes he made a mistake and he wants to make it up to you. I don't think you would regret the decision."

Scarlett smiled at her, a smile that was warm and full of positivity. She excitedly said, "Ok!" The girl looked at John, "I missed you too, Dad." She gave him a tight hug, that he reciprocated immediately.

John looked at Cordelia as he hugged his daughter, grateful for what she'd just been able to do. "Thank you," he mouthed. Back in her chair, Rita was impressed with how Cordelia had brought them together, she just hoped John wouldn't let Scarlett down again. She found herself growing fond of Cordelia already. Even if her daughter, Alex, was Scarlett's mom, she didn't come around or call to check on her child, so Rita thought any positive role model would be a better parental figure than her.

John, Cordelia, and Scarlett went over and sat on the couch. Scarlett caught her dad up on everything that'd been going on at school and with her friends. She talked to Cordelia too, having liked her since Cordelia told her about her family situation. Scarlett told her, "I didn't tell you before, but I think you're really pretty too." Cordelia smiled and thanked her. "Are you my dad's girlfriend?" Cordelia said, "Yes."

"Cool. Where do you live?" As Cordelia answered her, there was a knock at the door. Rita went to answer it. Donovan gave her a warm smile, "Hey. Can I talk to John or Cordelia really quick?" Rita said, "Sure." She sent John over since Scarlett was so enthralled with Cordelia. John met him at the door. Donovan said, "I'm going to go feed while you two talk to Scarlett. I'll be back later. Will you let Cordelia know?" John nodded.

"Can I show you my room?" Scarlett asked Cordelia. "I'd love that," she answered. John stayed behind with Rita, who asked, "Who was that man?" John explained how they'd became friends while he was staying at the Hotel Cortez. He reluctantly went on to tell her that him, Donovan, and Cordelia were in a three-way relationship. Rita looked shocked and a little disturbed. "Well, that's...wow," was all she could think of to say.

They were quiet for a while, and John asked, "I think I want to take Scarlett with me to New Orleans sometime if it's alright with Cordelia." Rita got concerned, "Are you sure you're in Scarlett's life for the long haul this time? She doesn't need to be abandoned again. And Cordelia...well, she seems nice and Scarlett likes her, but do you think you'll stay together very long?"

John understood her concerns completely. "I don't know how long we'll be together. It's hard to tell so early on, but we really like each other and want to be together. Even if we break up, I still want to raise Scarlett. I'll do it alone if I have to, but Cordelia would be a great mother. She's always wanted kids and she already takes care of a mansion full of teenagers."

Scarlett had showed Cordelia her CD collection before they sat down on the bed. "Did my dad tell you what happened to Holden?"

Cordelia was hesitant with how to answer. "Yes."

"I don't mean the kidnapping story; I mean the real story." Cordelia just looked at her, John hadn't told her if Scarlett knew the details or not. Scarlett said, " He's at the hotel. He's a vampire, but my grandma doesn't believe me." She paused before asking, "Do you believe me?"

"Yes." Scarlett looked surprised that she actually did. Cordelia said, "I believe in vampires. Can I let you in on a secret?” Scarlett nodded as she watched her intently. Cordelia leaned in and whispered, “I’m a witch.” The girl’s eyes bugged out, “Really? Witches are real?”

“Yes, I’m the Supreme.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’m the most powerful witch on Earth.”

Scarlett looked blown away. Cordelia pointed at a teddy bear sitting on the chest on the other side of the room. Cordelia asked, “You see that bear over there?” When the girl nodded, Cordelia used telekinesis to bring the bear to her hands. Cordelia saw Scarlett’s eyes bug practically out of her head. The two shared a smile and Cordelia handed her the stuffed animal. Scarlett giggled, “That’s so cool. Does Dad know?”

“Yes. Everyone in my life knows. I run a school for witches back home. We’re open about being witches. I even did an interview that was on TV a few years ago.”

The two of them talked and giggled about this and that. John appeared and leaned on the doorframe, “You two sound like you’re having a good time in here.” They looked at him. Scarlett beamed at him, “We are, Dad! I really like Cordelia!” Cordelia and John shared a smile. “That’s great, Sweetie,” John said.

When they were headed back to the living room, John whispered to Cordelia, telling her where Donovan went. The two of them spent more time bonding with Scarlett and Cordelia and Rita got to know each other a little bit. Rita went to make everyone some dinner, when Donovan knocked on the door again.

John let him in and they both went to the kitchen, where everyone else was. Donovan didn’t want to intrude but Rita said, “Please sit down and feel welcome.” John whispered to him that he told Rita about their relationship with Cordelia. When they sat down side-by-side, he leaned over and told Cordelia the same thing.

John introduced Donovan to Scarlett, who was sitting on Cordelia’s other side. She asked, “I’ve seen you at the hotel before. Are you friends with Dad now?” Donovan simply said, “Yeah.” John quietly asked Cordelia, “Should I tell her?” Cordelia shrugged, she didn’t think that was her call to make, “It’s whatever you think is right. She’s your daughter.”

John said, “Scarlett, I’m going to let you know something that may seem out of the ordinary.” Everyone else was quiet, knowing what he was about to tell her. “Donovan and I are both in a relationship with Cordelia. We both live with her in New Orleans.” Scarlett furrowed her brow, “So, you like men and women?”

He chuckled, “No, it’s not like that. She’s with the both of us, but we…” he motioned between him and Donovan, “aren’t together. We’re just friends.” Scarlett gave him a confused look before looking at Cordelia, who said, “I like both of them, Sweetheart. They share me.” The girl’s facial expression changed as realization dawned on her, “Oh.”

Cordelia got up to help Rita set the table and bring the food over. After they all ate, Cordelia helped her with the dishes. Scarlett went to take a shower and get ready for bed. Then, Donovan, John, and Cordelia were discussing where they should spend the night. “I’m telling you, we can’t stay at the Cortez,” Donovan told John. Cordelia said, “I agree. I think we’d be better off to rent a room somewhere else.” Rita came up to them, “Don’t be ridiculous. You three are welcome here.”

“You sure?” John asked. Rita smiled, “I’m sure. I have a guest room.” She looked toward the bathroom to make sure Scarlett wasn’t coming out. She lowered her voice, “But I would prefer if only two of you shared the bed…I don’t think all three of you could fit on it anyway.” Donovan said, “That’s fine. I can take the couch.”

“I can take it,” John said. “No, it’s fine,” Donovan replied. Cordelia smirked, “I would offer, but I don’t think you two want to share a bed with only each other.” The three of them chuckled. Rita gave a nervous laugh and said, “Well, it’s settled.”

Scarlett came out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She hugged Rita, John, and Cordelia, and gave Donovan a high five. “Will you read a chapter out of my book with me before I go to sleep?” Scarlett asked Cordelia.

“Of course.”

After reading and exchanging goodnight’s, Cordelia joined everyone else in the living room. They all talked and watched TV. Cordelia whispered to Donovan, “After Rita goes to bed, I want you inside me…you need to sneak into the room.” Donovan was starting to get turned on, “You bet,” he whispered back.

John yawned, “I’m tired.” He looked at Cordelia, “Want to go to bed?” Cordelia said, “Let’s go. Goodnight Rita, goodnight Donovan.” She smiled at them and squeezed Donovan’s shoulder after she stood up. Donovan smiled at her, not being able to control his eyes wandering down her body and back up. Rita said, “Goodnight, I’m going to bed soon myself.”

Cordelia and John went into the guest room, John shut the door behind them. He pulled her over in front of a chair that was in the room. "Sit down," he said roughly. She obeyed, sitting down in the hard chair. "I don't know if this will work out too well," she said as she wrapped her hands around the chair arms.

John smiled seductively down at her. He reached down and untucked her shirt. "I want to suck on them titties." Her shirt came up over her breasts and she felt John's hands pulling the cups of her bra down. She felt the straps sliding off her shoulders as her breasts were freed.

John's hand took her right breast as his lips gently sucked in her other nipple. His tongue softly flicked at her as his finger and thumb tweaked and rolled her other nipple. Cordelia licked her bottom lip as she felt her breathing pick up and heat start to build in her lower stomach.

John's hand slid down so his mouth could take over on her other breast. Cordelia bit her lip this time as her eyes fluttered. A small moan slipped out as her head tilted back.

He kept sucking on her breasts. Just as his hands grabbed her shirt to take it off, there was a soft knock on the door and they could hear Donovan whisper, "It's me." When John pulled his mouth away, Cordelia grabbed the back of his head with her left hand and pulled him back in. "Don't stop," she moaned. John smirked to himself before settling his lips around the nipple on her left breast. Cordelia waved her free hand, cracking the door open for Donovan.

He stepped inside and closed the door. He took in the sight before him, John leaned over Cordelia and sucking her tits for all they're worth. He saw the look of pleasure on her face and heard a small moan. Then, John pulled away, standing up straight. He turned to Donovan and said, "You're right on time. I was about to take her shirt off."

He watched John pull her shirt over her head as Cordelia lifted her arms to make it easier for him. The shirt hit the floor, and John reached around her back and quickly unhooked her bra. Donovan walked over and got on his knees beside her as her bra landed in the floor. Donovan's hands ran under her skirt and grabbed her thong.

Cordelia lifted up off the chair so he could pull it down her legs and off. He let two of his fingers go inside her, stimulating her until he got a gasp and an eye flutter in response. Cordelia leaned forward and put an arm around his neck, "Get naked and lay down," she whispered in a sultry voice. He removed his fingers and stood up to begin quickly undressing.

While he was doing that, Cordelia worked the button on John's pants free. She unzipped them and used her hand to free his erect penis. She kept her hand on him and pushed her lips down his length. He groaned. She moved up and down him a few more times before Donovan sat down in front of her in the floor. She pulled her lips and hand off John as she felt Donovan's hands on her waist.

He urged her forward and she came off the chair to ease on top of him and pushed him back to the floor. She got a knee on either side of him. She sat back on him, moving her skirt out of the way, and took his penis in her hand. She raised her body up and felt her mouth drop as she eased down on him, moving her hand so she could get every inch of him inside her.

Her hands went to his lower stomach as she started riding him. Slowly but hard is how she rode him. She spread her legs even more, wanting him as deep as she could get him. Donovan's hands were on her legs as she picked up her pace. She was looking down at him when she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and moaned softly.

She looked over at John, having a craving for him as well and wanting to give him pleasure. She brought her left hand up and grabbed John's penis. She turned her head and started sucking on him as she continued riding Donovan. John groaned and a hand wove itself tightly in her blonde hair. She was great at giving blowjobs and John couldn't resist giving her hair a good pull as she got nasty. He'd received good blowjobs before, but Cordelia made him believe that she truly enjoyed having a cock in her mouth and down her throat. He pulled her hair again and heard the moan that followed.

The hair pull turned her on so much more than she already was. She felt herself tighten around Donovan after she moaned, he felt bigger inside her and she started moving in a rolling motion. She made sure he still went in her nice and deep.

John knew he was about to cum. "I want to cum on your tits."

Cordelia eased her mouth off him and stroked him fast with her hand. She carefully angled his penis downward to point at her chest. She looked up at him with her mouth parted and her darkened, lust-filled eyes. Her breathing was ragged as she moved up and down on Donovan. John found her unbelievably sexy. He pulled to her hair hard as he grunted. His cum shooting onto her chest. He groaned at the sight and Cordelia let go of him.

Some of his cum had bounced off Cordelia and landed on Donovan's abs. "Dude..." Donovan said with slight annoyance and like he was grossed out. John was zipping his pants back up as he chuckled, "Sorry." Cordelia and John shared a smirk. She turned her attention to Donovan, "It's ok, I'll lick it off." She stilled on him as she leaned down and licked every last drop off. Both Donovan and John found the action to be quite hot.

John laid down on the bed while Cordelia rode Donovan until she felt warm liquid shoot deep inside her and she joined him seconds later with her own orgasm. She slowly got off him and stood up. He stood up right after. Cordelia looked down to see that John's cum was now rolling down her stomach. She turned toward John, "Look at that." He held his head up to look, "That's fucking hot."

"Need me to get you some paper towels?" Donovan asked. Cordelia used telekinesis to bring her shirt to her hands, "I'll transmutate to the bathroom. I'll just put this on loosely in case someone's in there." He nodded, "Guess I should head back to the couch before Rita finds out."

They did just that and Cordelia transmutated back to the guest room. She got into bed with John, who had stripped down to his underwear and gotten under the covers while she was gone. He put an arm around her and pulled her close, "I'm glad you and Scarlett got along." They shared a smile, "Me too. She's really sweet."

"What do you think about her coming to New Orleans with us sometime?"

"Like for a visit or..."

John had a serious look on his face, "I want her to be with me permanently, but I wouldn't push that on you. So, I was thinking maybe we could fly her down to visit next weekend. We can see how it goes from there." 

Cordelia smiled. She was really hoping they'd be able to reconnect. She liked Scarlett, she even hoped to build her own relationship with her, and she wasn't going to stand in their way. "That sounds fantastic, John. I'm sure she'd love getting to meet a bunch of witches." She saw his brow furrow. "I told her I'm the Supreme. I hope you're ok with that."

"I am. She knows I'm the Ten Commandments Killer...I didn't let her find out on purpose."

She was surprised that the girl knew, "Who all knows about that anyway?"

"Everyone at the hotel and her."

"Oh."

John initiated a kiss. They ended up making out. Clothes came off and they were naked. John got between her legs, looked down at her, and asked, "Do you think you can get your legs on my shoulders?"

"I don't see why not...I'm pretty flexible." She smiled at him seductively and he looked excited. He grabbed ahold of her right leg and eased it up on his shoulder. He did the same with her other one, surprised with how easily he could get her into the position. His eyes shown with desire and lust. "This is going to be awesome," he growled. Cordelia grabbed the back of his head as he pushed inside her in one fluid motion. He held onto her right leg and placed his free palm on the bed to hold himself up. He hovered over her and began fucking the living daylights out of her.

It was harsh, Cordelia squirmed, he was hitting the right spot. John noticed and could feel her getting wetter. He clenched his jaw, wanting to be quiet so Scarlett couldn't hear. He thrusted faster and faster. The headboard would've given away what they were doing if it would've been an inch or two closer to the wall. Thankfully it wasn't.

He couldn't wait for Cordelia to get off, he came without her. He caught his breath and pulled out. "I'll take care of you," he gasped. He laid down on the mattress, keeping her legs on his shoulders, and started swirling his tongue around her clit. Cordelia's back arched as she grinded up into his face once and let her body fall back to the bed.

She felt two fingers push inside and start continuously rubbing and thrusting against her sweet spot. John sucked her clit into his mouth to harshly suck on it as he licked it, showing no mercy. Cordelia dropped one hand to grip at the sheet as she bit on the back of her other hand. She knew if she didn’t, she'd wake the whole house up. He had her close when he came, and it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

They could both hear her muffled moan, "Mmm..." She bit into her hand harder as her thighs shook around John's head. She could feel herself getting more and more sensitive, her cries of pleasure getting tougher to hold back.

John didn't let up, and with a couple well placed licks, Cordelia's back arched high off the bed. Her whole body tensed up as she felt jolts of pleasure shoot through her. She could feel John's hand squeezing her thigh lovingly to coach her through it. Her head tilted back into the pillow, she felt like she was in Heaven.

Her hand roughly pulled at the sheet as she felt her body subconsciously rolling into his face, trying to drag the mind-blowing orgasm out.

Finally, she started returning to her senses, with John slowing his movements. She moved her hand away from her mouth and loosened her hold on the sheet. John pulled away and crawled up to lay beside her. He pushed Cordelia's hair out of her face and held onto it tightly as he watched her try to get her breathing under control. He always thought she looked hot and beautiful. He especially liked the vulnerable, sated look she had right after an amazing orgasm.

When she was breathing normally again, he pecked her on the lips. He teasingly asked, "That good, huh?" She nodded. He kissed her again, "You're a good person. You deserve it."


	5. Check You For Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia gets an unexpected visitor and throws in a bit of role playing.

Mallory opened the front door of the Academy to see a man she didn't recognize. He had dark hair and while he had on a suit jacket, he was shirtless. "Hello, welcome to Miss Robichaux's." 

"Yeah, hi...I'm looking for Cordelia."

Mallory stepped aside, "Please, come in. Is she expecting you?" The man stepped into the Academy, "No." Mallory lead him to the kitchen, where Zoe, Madison, Queenie, Coco, and Cordelia were finishing their breakfast. When Mallory and the man got to the doorway, she called out, "Miss Cordelia, there's someone here to see you." Then, Mallory returned to her seat at the table.

The man took a few steps into the room. Cordelia looked at him, she didn't know who he was, she'd never seen him before in her life. She stood up and stepped closer to him but kept her distance. The other witches watched out of curiosity to see what this strange, good looking man wanted from her.

Cordelia gave him a friendly smile, "Hello, I'm Cordelia. What can I help you with?" The man's eyes slowly wondered down her body and back up, "Woah, you're actually hot," he said with a smirk. Cordelia felt her eyebrows furrow at the remark as her smile dropped at the uncomfortableness it provoked. The other girls watched and listened.

Cordelia asked, "Who are you and why did you come here?" She took in his appearance, from his hairstyle, to how he was shirtless, and his mannerisms. He looked like he was up to start some trouble.

"I'm Tristan." He gave her a flirty smile. "I know of Donovan and John from the Cortez." He walked closer, stopping just in front of her, "The Countess is marrying Will Drake..." He tilted his head and made a show of taking in her facial features, giving her a smile and sound of approval. He was close to her, too close. Cordelia didn't flinch, not wanting to show vulnerability. He continued, "I was hoping you'd have a bed for me to sleep in, you know...maybe your bed."

All the other girls' jaws dropped. Cordelia said, "This isn't a foster home for the Countess' throwaways." His smirk only got more devious. He grabbed her hand and slowly ran it down his abs. Cordelia sharply pulled her arm out of his grasp and away. He let his own hand land on his abs, "You can touch and lick these abs anytime you want."

Cordelia gave him a stern look, "Cut the shit."

"I'll take him," Madison suddenly said. Tristan looked at her, "You're too young for me." He turned his attention back to Cordelia. The other girls laughed at Madison getting shot down. "Another good one, Hollywood," Queenie said as she laughed.

Donovan walked into the kitchen from behind Cordelia. His face fell when he saw Tristan, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Cordelia turned to him; she was glad he'd joined them. "You know him?" she asked. Donovan put a possessive arm around her waist, "He's the prick that the Countess jumped on and turned right after me. He's nothing but a dumb model that causes trouble."

Cordelia asked Tristan, "Do you want to sit down and talk about why you're here?"

"Sure."

Donovan's arm held Cordelia tighter. She turned her head to look him in the eye, "Stay with us," she whispered. She could tell he was jealous and uncomfortable. The three of them sat at the free seats at the table. Cordelia was at the head of the table, between them. Donovan scooted his chair right against hers and kept an arm around her shoulder. She met Tristan's eyes, "Tell me what happened."

He went on to tell about how the Countess dumped him for Will Drake and that she was planning on killing him to get his money. He told them that the hotel didn’t satisfy him anymore and he was looking for a place to start fresh. After he got done, he said he needed to use the restroom. Cordelia told him how to get to it.

When he was gone, the other girls were still sitting at the table to. Zoe asked, “Do you believe him?” Cordelia replied, “I was reading his mind the whole time.” She turned to look at Donovan, knowing he was the only one that would have any kind of reaction to what she had heard. She told him, “He’s putting up a front. He’s scared to stay there with the Countess after falling for someone else.”

Donovan asked, “Who did he fall for?”

“Liz.”

Donovan looked surprised, “Really?” Cordelia nodded, “Yes, they’re in love. He’s afraid she’ll kill both of them if he pursues it.” Donovan said, “Wow, I never would’ve seen that one coming.” He paused and he looked confused, “Wait, why is he here? What does he think we’re going to do about it?”

“He didn’t have anywhere else to go. He wanted to move in here.”

Now, Donovan looked pissed. “He’s got some nerve.”

Tristan came back to the room and sat down. Donovan immediately said, “You can’t stay here. If you love Liz, take her away from that shitty hotel and start a life together.” He sounded angrier when he said, “You’re not drinking out of my Kool aide again.”

Tristan looked taken aback, “How did you know that.” Cordelia calmly said, “I read your mind. I didn’t mean to invade your privacy, but I didn’t feel like you were being honest.” He looked to become more at ease, and said, “I don’t know what to do. I don’t have money to take Liz anywhere, and I know the Countess will be pissed.”

Cordelia looked into his eyes for a moment before saying, “I’m sorry, but you cannot stay here. You’ll have to figure something out. We have our own lives here, away from the craziness of that hotel. Maybe you should get a job, save up some money, and move away from the Hotel Cortez.”

Tristan was quiet and then he asked, “You’re a powerful witch, can’t you kill her?” Cordelia had to admit to herself that she hadn’t expected the question, “No. I have a mansion full of young witches here that I have to see to. I can’t go halfway across the country to kill someone because you’re afraid of something she _might_ do.”

“You obviously don’t know her…tell her, Donovan. Tell her how crazy and hungry for control the Countess is…I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t pay you all a visit any day now. She’s heard all about how you ran off to come here. She used to talk to me about how she hadn’t met this Supreme witch but how much she already couldn’t stand her.”

Donovan loudly said, “Hey! Watch your tone. The Countess isn’t stupid, she knows Cordelia’s powerful if she knows she’s the Supreme. She’s not going to do anything to put herself at risk…her minions maybe…but not herself.”

Cordelia whispered to Donovan, “Calm down.” She then, turned to Tristan, “You should go. You don’t have to go back to the Cortez, but you need to go, now.” Cordelia and Donovan walked him out.

Later after dinner, Cordelia had transmutated Donovan and herself to their bedroom. She pulled him down into a kiss. Their lips and tongues moved together sensually. Cordelia backed him up to the bed, eventually breaking the kiss to push him down onto it. She looked down at him with lust, "Wait here. I have a surprise."

Donovan let his eyes take in her figure before she walked over to the walk-in closet and disappeared inside. He could hear her rustling around in there, but he didn't know what she was doing. He was getting more turned on as he waited, and he was getting hard. He laid back on the bed.

He kept his eyes glued to the closet, waiting for her to come out. When he saw her appear in the doorway, his mouth went dry. She was dressed up in a sexy nurse costume, complete with white thigh high fishnet stockings, black stilettos, a nurse's hat, and her top unbuttoned enough to expose her sexy red lacey bra. He sat up to get a better look, his boner was straining against his pants.

Cordelia gave him a flirty smile, seeing that the costume had the desired effect. She slowly and seductively walked over to the bed. She watched Donovan's attention being drawn to her breasts. She got on the bed and seductively crawled to him. She eased him to his back and straddled him. She leaned down to kiss him, feeling his hands all over her. On her ass, thighs, arms, and chest. She nibbled on his bottom lip and leaned up.

She sat back on her knees and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. His hands went under her skirt to grab her bare ass. Donovan groaned out of surprise and arousal at the fact that she didn't have any panties on. Cordelia felt him massaging her flesh. She hummed as she bit her lip. She got his shirt unbuttoned, she started urging it down his shoulders, and he leaned up to take it off.

After gently pushing him to lay back, Cordelia ran her hands down his chest and abs, "I have to check you for injuries." Donovan visibly swallowed from how her voice oozed of sex. Her hands ran across his abs, up to his chest, and across to lightly run down his biceps. She hadn't missed a single spot of skin. Her hands were sliding down toward his elbows.

He couldn't resist touching her. He roughly grabbed her breasts, giving them a good squeeze before tearing the cups of her bra down to get her tits out. His hands were on them again, grabbing and then pinching her nipples. Cordelia gasped before saying, "Ohhh... you're one of those patients." She placed her hands on his lower stomach and leaned down, kissing his chest.

She kept kissing on it as her hands went to his belt buckle. It came undone, followed by the button and zipper. She raised up so she could look down into his eyes. Her hand was resting halfway under the waistband of his underwear. "Time to check you below the waist."

Her hand slid down and she took his hard length in her hand and squeezed. Donovan groaned, he just found her so fucking sexy. Cordelia's voice was low as she said, "Ooh, you're very swollen." She eased his penis out of his underwear. She pulled his pants and underwear down out of the way with her free hand. She stroked him.

He groaned at how hot this was. His hands gave her tits a break, knowing he had to have her nipples raw by now. He grabbed onto her hips. Her teasing was driving him crazy and he wanted her to just fuck him already. Cordelia must have sensed his desperation, she met his eyes as she straightened her body to hover over his erection, "There's only one thing I know that will take the swelling down."

Finally! He couldn't believe how damn pleasing it was when she sank down on him, taking all of him in. He groaned very loudly. Cordelia gasped and let her head fall back.

Cordelia thought he felt great inside her. She arched her back and looked down at him as she started riding him. Setting a harsh, fast pace that proved to be extremely satisfying for both of them.

Cordelia’s shirt and bra ended up around her waist, thanks to Donovan. She felt his hands on her chest, making her moan from the sensation. Riding him as fast as she could, his hands went to firmly hold to her hips. Moans were spilling out of her as Donovan groaned and cursed under his breath.

His right hand pushed up her skirt, finding the precious bud that he knew would push her over the edge. “Oh!” she moaned deeply as his finger slid back and forth over her slick clit. The stimulation made everything more intense…and her back arched as she moaned over and over.

She watched his eyes as she contracted around each delicious wave of her orgasm. His eyes were hooded as he groaned, “Holy shit,” and came in her. His breathing was hard as he felt his penis still tingling as she rose and fell on him until her pleasure went away.

She stilled on him, breathing extremely hard herself. He stayed buried inside her until she caught her breath and slowly got off him and laid down to his side. He rolled on top of her and grabbed her hand to put it on his penis. “Nurse, the swelling didn’t do down. I need another round.”

She smirked up at him, “I’ll do anything for my patients,” then she winked. He kicked his shoes and socks off and quickly jerked his pants and underwear off. Donovan unhooked her bra, threw it off the bed, then unbuttoned the few buttons that were holding her shirt around her and threw it too.

His hands ran up her thighs as he kissed down her chest to the top of her stomach. Her hand went to his hair and she breathlessly asked, “Do you want me to finish undressing?” He brought his face up to hover over hers as his hands pushed up her skirt to grab her ass, “No, you’re hot in this.”

Then, he used his hands to wrap her legs around his hips. After he planted his hands on the bed, he pushed inside her completely. Cordelia grabbed onto him as her mouth fell open into a gasp. Donovan gave her some hard thrusts before sitting up on his knees. He grabbed her thighs and started pulling her body into him as he pounded into her.

Cordelia’s hands went to the sheets at her sides and her back arched. “ _Oh_!” her moan came out high pitched as Donovan hit her sweet spot. She looked up at him with parted lips, “ _Fuck_!” She couldn’t get over how good he felt. And he was fucking her so hard…he was physically moving her whole body back and forth with his hands while ramming his penis in her. She whimpered and noticed that Donovan’s face gave away that he was about to cum again.

He let go of her legs and leaned his body down over hers, putting one hand to the bed and the other on her vagina. “I want to make you cum first,” he said. Cordelia grasped onto his shoulders and moaned as she felt him start rubbing her clit while he still fucked her.

Donovan mercilessly rubbed up and down on her clit. While he continued thrusting into her hard, he had to slow down to keep from exploding. Cordelia’s moans and whimpers were really getting to him too. She grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss before breaking it to moan, “ _Oh God…_ ”

She whimpered and held his head down close to her. Their noses brushing as her back arched. “ _Fuck_!” She felt pleasure releasing itself inside her. She breathlessly moaned and whimpered as she contracted around him and came.

Donovan moved his hand away and let it fall to the bed. He felt her still tightening as she moaned, _“God, you’re great…”_ He practically threw all of his body weight behind a particularly hard thrust. Cordelia inhaled sharply even though she’d already came back down from her high. Donovan gave her a sexual laugh at how amazing he thought she felt. She gave him a lusty smile in return. He banged her hard until he shot inside her, feeling his balls being drained.

He stilled and they took a moment just to stare at each other before he pulled out. He settled on the bed beside her. Cordelia turned to face him, she smiled, feeling truly happy. She really liked both, Donovan and John, and she was glad she let them move in with her. She’d found happiness after everything that happened with her mother and her marriage when she settled into her role as Supreme, but she had missed being completely intimate and vulnerable with someone else, and she missed sharing her bed. She was never fond of sleeping alone.

She had been with a few men since Hank, but that had always been brief and unfulfilling. She had dated them, and sure, the sex had been nice. It had always ended the same, Cordelia wasn’t able to feel a true connection with any of them and ended it every time within a few months into the relationship. Things were different with Donovan and John.

Donovan looked over at her and smiled back warmly at how happy she looked. He turned toward her and put his arm over her. They shared a slow kiss before he pulled back and said, “I like you a lot. I’m happy here, with you. Happier than I’ve ever been. You treat me like an equal and I can tell you care about me.”

“I do,” Cordelia said after kissing him again. He smiled again and said, “I like that during sex you ask me what I want, like how you asked me if I wanted you to undress, and the other times when you’ve asked me how I want you.” He pulled her closer, “When you let me cum in you it makes me feel like you accept me.”

Cordelia put a hand up to his cheek and took in how he had one Hell of a jawline. She locked eyes with him, “I accept you just like you accept me. I haven’t felt as close with anyone since early on in my marriage as I do with you and John.”

Donovan smiled again as he relished in having her in his arms. “You make me happier than the Countess ever did.” He kissed her again, knowing the implications of what he’d said. He was in love and obsessed with the Countess and here he was, finding himself falling quickly for Cordelia. He pulled out of the kiss slowly and asked, “So, movie night huh?”

“Yes. The girls and I do this once a month.” Cordelia, Misty, Madison, Zoe, Queenie, and now Coco and Mallory got together one night each month in the living room and bonded over movies and chit-chatting. Myrtle had always turned down the invitation saying she was “too old to gossip”. Cordelia had always though _yeah, right_ but she didn’t press it.

“We better get cleaned up,” he said. They went into the bathroom and undressed in front of the sink. They didn’t have time for a full-on shower, so they washed off by the sink. As they were changed into pajamas, Donovan said, “I think I should tell you that one of the girls hit on me the day after I got here.”

He saw her roll her eyes, “Was it Madison?” He tried to remember her name, but he couldn’t, “Uh…it was the skinny blonde one with the bad attitude.” Cordelia smirked at him at his description of her, “Yeah, that’s Madison. She doesn’t care to step on toes.” Donovan replied, “She wanted to sleep with me. I turned her down and she hasn’t hit on me since.” Cordelia felt herself get a little angry at the witch, she’d done this before to Zoe and it was wrong, but she decided to brush it off. If she let herself go into a rage every time Madison did something bitchy, she’d never stop yelling.

Cordelia put her hand on Donovan’s abs, he hadn’t put his shirt on yet. She ran her hand down to cup him through his pants. She cupped him and massaged him until he got hard. When she brought her hand up to start easing it down his pants, he asked, “What are you doing?” He wanted it, but he knew everyone would be waiting on them downstairs.

Cordelia batted her eyes at him and said, “Since you were such a good boy about the whole thing, I think you deserve a reward. Don’t you?” He felt her hand go down to wrap around him and she stroked. He let out a horny chuckle, “Yeah.” She brought her hand out, sank to her knees, and pulled his pajama pants and underwear down to his ankles. She blew him until she felt warm liquid shoot straight down her throat, enjoying the way it tasted. She seductively licked him clean and pulled his clothes back up.

She stood and wiped the corners of her mouth. Donovan looked at her pajamas, which consisted of a black silky tank top and matching shorts. She looked hot. He groaned and said, “I’m going to end up fucking you again tonight.” He picked his shirt up from the sink and Cordelia grabbed it, “Don’t put it on,” she said.

His face scrunched up, “Won’t that be weird if I go down there shirtless?” Cordelia laughed, “Some of them might stare at you, but I want to feel your skin on me.” She raised a brow suggestively, “You’ve already proven you can behave anyway, and I don’t see any of them actually trying to hit on you if it isn’t Madison.”

He shrugged and jokingly said, “Ok…I know you want to stare at me yourself. Trying to show me off?” Cordelia feigned innocence before saying, “I don’t have anything against looking at you or showing everyone what’s mine.” She wrapped her arms around his back and looked up at him, “You are gorgeous, but if it makes you uncomfortable put your shirt on.”

Downstairs, all the other witches were waiting for Cordelia to join them. They were all in their pajamas. Zoe had told her to invite John and Donovan along. “Damn, where are they?” Queenie asked. Zoe said, "John's been out all day. Said he wanted to see the city and explore. I don't know where Cordelia and Donovan are." Madison rolled her eyes dramatically and said, "They probably needed to get laid before the movie." Everyone else was used to her sexual and rude remarks about anybody and everybody, so they rarely fazed them anymore. Coco quietly said, "Who could blame her? They're both super hot."

Madison amusingly looked at her. This was the first time Coco had ever said anything remotely back to her that encouraged her train of thought. Madison asked her, “How do you think the three of them have sex together. Do you think one of them dominates her and then she rides the other like a racehorse? Or do you think she sucks one of them off while the other takes her from behind? Or…do you think she lets one do anal? Or…”

“Ok, Madison! Stop!” Zoe exclaimed, “No one wants to hear that and you’re making Coco uncomfortable.” Madison looked at her harshly, “Bite me.” Then, she looked back at Coco, “Which one do you think is hotter?”

Before Coco answered, they heard Cordelia and Donovan walking down the stairs. “Shh,” Zoe shushed them. Madison got quiet, but she shared a look with Coco when Donovan walked in shirtless with Cordelia. Zoe saw Madison raise her eyebrow at Coco, so she turned to see what the big deal was. She tried not to, but she couldn’t keep herself from checking him out.

Zoe looked at Cordelia to see that she noticed. She mouthed, “Sorry,” and was surprised to see Cordelia’s lips hint at a smirk before settling on the empty couch with him. Cordelia and Donovan played it cool, even though they noticed all the girls check him out. Even Misty shyly glanced at him a time or two. They all tried to be sly when sneaking peeks. When no one made a move, Cordelia said, “Zoe, start the movie.”

“Oh, right,” she said as she blushed, pushing the play button on the DVD remote. Zoe heard Madison giggle at her. The movie started and the girls got their attention off Donovan out of respect for Cordelia. Donovan ended up laying down on his back and pulling Cordelia down on top of him. She was laying between his legs on her left side with the side of her face laying on his chest. She had her arm and hand resting on his abdomen while she stretched her legs out on the couch.

He put his arm closest to the back of the couch around her. Cordelia loved the warm feeling of his skin on her and knew she would end up paying the movie little to no attention. Still, she looked at the TV, but not before she noticed Mallory, Queenie, Coco, and Madison steal looks at them. Zoe hadn’t chanced a look again yet.

Madison leaned over to Coco and whispered, “How much do you want to bet they don’t make it halfway through the movie before they go fuck again?” Coco shyly whispered back, “I don’t know. They might not.”

“Please, I bet Cordy’s thinking about his dick right now. She’s probably all wet over there.” Coco just said, “Um hum,” and watched the movie in hopes that Madison would shut up.

Minutes later, John walked through the front door. He heard the TV on in the living room and walked in. He was tired from running around New Orleans all day. He saw Cordelia and Donovan on the couch and went over. He leaned down and kissed Cordelia. “Hey, Baby. Can I join you?”

She smiled. “Of course.” He kicked his shoes off and sat down by their feet. Donovan let his leg fall off the couch and planted his foot on the floor to make room for him. John gently pushed Cordelia’s legs apart. She turned to let her back rest on Donovan’s chest and opened her legs, bending them at the knee and planting her feet on the couch, so John could lay down between them. Now, John’s stomach was resting on her and the side of his face was on her chest.

Donovan’s arm that was around her moved and his hand was now holding to her shoulder as John wrapped both his arms around her and Cordelia did the same. John let out a content sigh. Cordelia let a hand go to play with his hair. “I missed you,” John said.

“I missed you too,” Cordelia said.

They laid there like that a few minutes. Queenie, who was on the other side of Coco, leaned over so Madison and Coco could hear her, “Cordelia must have some major karma points from all the shit Fiona and Hank gave her.” While Coco hadn’t known Cordelia when all that happened, Cordelia had become close with her and Mallory and told them about it. Madison smirked, “I know. They’re totally banging the shit out of her in a threesome after this.”

The three witches all smiled. Queenie said louder, “Hey Cordelia, you all make a good looking threesome.” Madison giggled and so did John. Cordelia just said, “Um…ok, thanks.” Queenie continued, “I’m not trying to make fun of you, you all really look good together.” Queenie winked at her, causing her to smirk.

Madison loudly and mockingly said, “If you want to skip the movie to go get dicked down you can.” Cordelia’s smirk fell, “Why do you always push everything too far? Motherfucker…you need to learn some respect.” Madison gave her a harsh look, “Respect? You’re the one fucking two men all up and down this shit hole Academy.”

Cordelia felt Donovan squeeze her shoulder and John hold her tighter in an attempt to calm her. She replied, “One of the two has told me that you’ve already tried to fuck him. So yes, you need to learn some respect. Or do you want to go two for two and hit on the other one in front of me? Do it and I’ll teach you respect the old-fashioned way.”

She could sense Madison backing down. Madison gave her a sarcastic smile and crossed her arms as she looked at the TV. Everyone else had watched Madison get shot down and internally they all loved it. Madison had wanted to snap back at Cordelia, but her Supreme aura had come out and the younger witch didn’t want to admit it, but it intimidated her. She knew Cordelia had power and didn’t bluff and she hated it. She never witnessed her snap at any of the other girls in the room like that, but then again, she knew they didn’t poke the bear quite like she did.

Cordelia calmed down quickly after the girl shut up. She looked over to see Zoe give her a proud smile at her making Madison basically cower to her. Cordelia smiled at her and relaxed back on Donovan. He whispered in her ear, “You ok, Babe?” She nodded.

She felt his hand lightly squeezing her shoulder and his other hand doing the same to her forearm on her other side. “That was hot, by the way,” he whispered, “The big, bad Supreme…”

Donovan, combined with John’s face laying on her breasts, was turning her on. She was glad everyone’s attention now seemed to be on the movie. John could feel her hand on his head push him more firmly against her. He saw that no one was looking at them, he quickly turned his head and bit at her breast. He could tell she didn’t have a bra on, he nipped at her nipple this time. Then, he let the side of his face rest against her again. He knew she was feeling hot and bothered and so was he.

He threw caution to the wind and leaned up, grabbed the back of her head, and kissed her passionately and thoroughly. Cordelia was surprised but kissed back. She just wanted to play with both of them and let them play with her for hours. The kiss was great, she didn’t let it last long before she pushed him back, not giving anyway besides Donovan a chance to see them. She wasn’t for PDA in front of her girls.

John smirked before settling back on her chest. He decided to try to behave for her.  Donovan, on the other hand, decided he needed to feel her intimately. He got his hand on Cordelia’s stomach, between her and John. When John felt his hand, he adjusted his body weight to give him room and to block everyone’s view. John was pretty sure Donovan was going to try to finger her.

Cordelia felt Donovan’s hand inching lower and lower. Every inch making her throb for him. She knew this was inappropriate but couldn’t make herself care, it’s not like the girls could see. She also knew her nipples were hard, but John’s head kept them hidden from view.

She was already wet when Donovan’s hand pushed inside her shorts and thong. He grazed her clit before pushing farther down to slide two fingers in. Cordelia felt very _hot,_ but she managed to keep a straight face, the fear of being caught helping her with that. He slowly thrusted and curled his fingers, feeling how aroused she already was.

John felt her legs press against either side of his body. He needed to feel her too, he couldn’t let Donovan have all the fun. He’d been gone all day and he knew Donovan had most likely already had sex with her. John wormed his left arm, that was closest to the back of the couch, out from under her back and eased up the leg of her shorts.

He made sure no one could see or was looking before he edged his hand inside her thong. He felt her grip on his hair tighten as her other hand laid on his back. He kept his face turned away from her and looked at the screen, not wanting to draw any suspicious looks. He eased a finger inside her. He could feel Donovan’s continuously going in and out.   

Cordelia bit her lip as John met Donovan’s pace. It was slow but steady. Donovan’s fingers kept curling against her g-spot with every thrust. _Fuck…_ , Cordelia thought as her wetness increased. She felt John’s finger still as he carefully added another one. She took a deep breath as he got it fully inside. John slowly turned to look up at her, making sure she was ok. She nodded once and he settled back on her chest.

John started slowly moving his fingers in tune with Donovan’s. Cordelia was so full of fingers…of them. The whole situation was so sexy and erotic that she quickly found herself on the brink. She subconsciously tightened around them, making her feel even more full. Her legs squeezed against John as she held his back and her fingers tightened in his hair again. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest and her hard nipple was poking into his cheek.

Both of the men could tell she was close. Donovan placed his thumb on her clit and started rolling it around while they both kept penetrating her. Cordelia bit her lip again. _Oh, shit_ , she thought. John felt her back starting to arch so he put more weight on her to hold her still.

The feeling of being held down made her come undone. She felt herself contracting hardcore around their fingers as she kept going higher and higher. John felt her leg that was closest to everyone twitch, he hurriedly wrapped his free arm around it and held it close to his own body. He knew it would be obvious what they were doing if they saw her leg shaking.

Cordelia bared her teeth together as she peaked. _Oh my God!_ she thought. When the want to moan and scream became almost unbearable, she started coming back down. She relaxed and both the men took turns slowly pulling out of her and her clothes. The three of them just laid there together for the remainder of the movie.

When it was over and most of the girls headed to bed, Cordelia went to her bedroom with John and Donovan. As soon as they were in there, John locked the door and the three of them started having sex.


	6. Another Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual activities, some romance, & a surprise visitor

Cordelia was whimpering and sweaty. The stretch was laced with pain, but it felt so good. John was pushing her limits though. Holding his hand over them to create pressure and to keep her from pushing them all the way out. She was naked and sitting up against the headboard of their bed. She had her legs bent in front of her with her feet solidly planted on the bed. 

Donovan was laying on her left side, watching them. John was sitting by her other knee and facing her, enthused by every sound she made and everything else about what he was doing to her. Both of the men were clad in their pajama pants. This morning when they woke up, Cordelia was surprised to see that John had pulled out some kegel exercise balls from the pocket on the pants he had worn yesterday.

Apparently, he'd bought them while out exploring the city the day before. John had run across them and bought them. When Cordelia gave him a weird look after he showed them to her, he'd been quick to assure her, "Not that you need them. I've heard if you have some of the bigger ones that it can feel great for the woman to push them back out."

He got them out of their pack and dropped them in her hand. Cordelia looked them over, they were made of silicone, sizeable and firm but soft. "I'll lube them up," he said. He'd went over and pulled a small bottle of lube from the pants pocket and came back to the bed. Cordelia knew it would be a stretch, but Donovan and John had managed to each get two fingers in her at the same time without hurting her last night during the movie. She handed the balls to him, "Ok."

John smiled mischievously and excitedly and took them. He lathered them up with the lube after getting her pajamas and thong off. Cordelia had gotten into position and relaxed her vaginal muscles as John slowly inserted them. Donovan simply laid beside her and watched the insertion. The balls had met resistance multiple times, causing John to pace himself and use more lube. He wanted to push her and he was hoping he could use the balls to make her cum, but he didn't want to hurt her.

John got the two balls completely inside her, leaving the cord out because he didn't want to lose them. Cordelia grabbed onto the sheets and groaned. She felt so full and there was a lot of pressure. John's hand was at her entrance, resting there. He gave her a minute to adjust and then asked, "Can you tighten around them?" She braced herself before she did, and winced at the pain it caused. John could tell that they went deeper inside her when she did it. Cordelia relaxed her muscles.

He could tell it was painful for her, he let his hand move up to her clit. He stroked it like it was the most precious thing in the world. Cordelia moaned. He made her wetter the longer he did it, which made the balls start to feel good. She moved slightly and could feel them rolling around inside her. She brought an arm up to pull John into a heated kiss. Her muscles tightened around the balls, the pressure and the way they moved made her moan into his mouth.

He broke the kiss, "Are they starting to feel good?" he asked.

"Yes."

John let his hand go back to her entrance. He stuck his finger in and pushed them even farther inside her. She brought her other arm up to grab at him as she groaned at the sensation. "John..." she whimpered. He studied her face before gently asking, "Does it feel good or hurt? I can't tell." She tightened around them and gasped out, "Both." He gave her a second before asking, "Are you ready to try to push them out?" She nodded and he pulled out of her grasp to settle on the bed beside her bent knee.

She figured this was going to be difficult. She let her hands fall to the bed and grip at the sheets as she took a deep breath. She gritted her teeth together and pushed hard with her vaginal muscles. She felt them move down toward her entrance. It wasn't that bad. She did it again and could feel the first ball start to come out. She let her breath out and groaned. She could feel the pain starting back up.

She paused, then barred down on it hard. She felt the ball pop out. The relief didn't last long, John's hand found it and pushed it back in. She whimpered, it was painful but reinsertion felt so good. She tightened and sensually moaned as her hands tangled even more into the sheets.

John cooed, "Great... you're doing great. Now, push it out again."

She got it halfway out this time before he put pressure on it with his hand and held it in place. The feeling of being stretched lingered. She whimpered as she bit her lip. That was the point where she started sweating. John slowly pushed it back in, making her whimper his name.

"You're being mean to her," Donovan said. John looked at him, "No, I'm not. She likes it."

Cordelia pushed the first ball out again at John's instruction. This time he left it out, he didn't push it back in her. Cordelia couldn't deny that even though there was some pain, it felt really pleasurable at the same time. She took a moment to rest and breathe. "Push," John said.

She gave him a pitiful look. She dug her fingers down into the sheet as she groaned on a push. She could feel the second ball come halfway out before it met resistance. When she bared down on it again, she felt John's hand holding it in place. "Fuck..." she whimpered. It felt incredible.

Donovan leaned over and started gently sucking on her left nipple. He wanted to make this easier for her and he wanted it to feel better. She brought an arm up around the back of his shoulder and held him as she whined.

"I'm going to push this one back in, ok?" John asked. Cordelia whimpered out, "Yes." As soon as it was pushed back in, Cordelia felt herself contracting and cumming.

John got a hold on the first ball to keep it from working its way back in her, the contractions were trying to pull it back in. Donovan switched nipples as she clung onto him. She let out a high pitched moan. She felt the pull of the ball wanting to go deeper, but John keeping it from doing so.

Her moans got louder and louder. They were intense and when they started to get too loud, Donovan kissed her to quieten her down. She could barely kiss back, but let him kiss her. She felt her toes curling and her back arching.

John helped her start easing the second ball out around the contractions. And with one last wave, the ball was out, Donovan stopped kissing her, and she was gasping for air as she returned to her senses.

John laid the balls on the bedside table to be washed later. Cordelia finally let go of Donovan. He scooted over to lean against the headboard beside her as John did the same on her other side.

John encouraged her to look at him, stroked her hair, and pushed it behind her ear, "Are you ok? Was it too much?" She gave him a soft smile, "I'm fine. It was harsh at times but felt pleasurable all the same. I don't think I want to do that on a regular basis though." He put his arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her head down to his shoulder. He softly said, "We don't have to, I just figured you'd like it. It was pretty sexy."

Cordelia could tell she was getting his shoulder sweaty. "I need to go take a shower," she said. John asked, "Care if I join you?" She raised her head up, "If you want." He told her to go ahead and he'd join her soon. When she disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door, he turned to Donovan, "Will you do something for me?" Donovan nodded and John told him what he had planned, "I left everything in the back room of the greenhouse. Set it up while we're in the shower if you don't mind. I want to surprise her." 

Donovan got dressed and left while John undressed and went into the bathroom. He pulled the curtain back, shared a smile with Cordelia, and stepped in. She'd just gotten in herself, she hadn't even had time to wash her hair yet. She picked up the shampoo bottle. "Here, let me," John said as he got behind her.

He proceeded to gently massage the shampoo through her hair and down to her scalp. Cordelia sighed from the soothing touch. John moved just enough so that the water would hit her, and he took his time washing the shampoo out. His hands left her hair. She turned and said, "Your turn." She got around him to stand behind him. She reached up and lathered him up before washing it back out. John told her, "That does feel good."

Her hands dropped, he quickly turned to her, grabbed some soap and the washcloth. He soaped the cloth up, sat the soap back down, and huskily said, "Now to wash that beautiful body."

Cordelia giggled and bit her lip. He was so handsome and the thought of his hands on her gave her butterflies. He gently washed her neck, pulling her hair out of the way. Then, he washed both of her arms and brought the cloth to her collarbone. They made eye contact as he trailed it down to her breast. He carefully washed her left before moving to the other one. He looked down to see that her nipples had gotten hard.

He trailed down her stomach and let his hand go between her legs. He heard a soft, "Aw," as he cupped her. He felt her get up on her tip toes and lean into him as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He saw her becoming flushed as he moved his hand back and forth. He dropped the cloth and lifted her up by the back of her thighs. He loved her moan that followed when he stepped forward and pressed her back to the shower wall.

He grunted as he angled his body and penetrated her. She moaned, and he fucked her exceptionally fast and hard until they both gasped and groaned through a set of orgasms. John slowly withdrew and stood her up. They finished washing up and got out to get dressed.

After Cordelia dried and styled her hair and did her makeup, John stood behind her and squeezed her shoulders, "Let's take a walk." She turned to him with a smile, "Sure."

They walked downstairs and out the front door hand-in-hand. After walking outside the front gate, they started walking down the sidewalk. They talked and giggled. Cordelia hadn't expected John to want to go for a walk. It was sweet, simple, and she found it romantic just to spend alone time with him. For some reason, she hadn't taken John as the kind of guy to do this sort of thing.

He proved her wrong when he pulled her into the grass and led her to a small clearing. She followed without question. They stopped walking. Her jaw dropped and she was speechless when she saw the picnic blanket spread out and the basket sitting on the corner of it. She looked over at John to see him already staring at her with a huge smile on his face. She felt tears well up in her eyes at how sweet and unexpected it was.

"Come on," he softly said as he squeezed her hand and started gently urging her toward the blanket with him. They sat down on it side-by-side. Cordelia's eyes dried up on their own as she watched John pull some grapes, wine glasses and wine out of the basket. He handed her a glass. She took it and smiled brightly at him.

He sat the grapes down on his lap as he poured each of them a glass of wine. He thought her reaction was priceless and she still looked blown away. "I did good, huh?"

She bit her lip to try to contain her huge smile. It didn't work. "This is so...nice and sweet. Thank you. I love it." He winked at her as he smiled, "You're special. If anyone deserves it, it's you." She beamed at him before taking a sip of wine. John fed her a grape. After chewing it and swallowing, she said, "I just have one question. How did you set this up?"

He held another grape to her lips. As she took it and her lips brushed his fingers, he said, "I asked for Donovan's help, I asked him to set it up while we were in the shower before he went to feed."

She felt her heart swell even more. She was thrilled that the two of them were willing to help each other out instead of fighting over her. She liked them both so much, that if that were to ever happen, she didn't think she'd be able to choose between them. Before, she believed that relationships should be monogamous and believed that a person could only love one other person romantically at a time. As she watched John drink his wine, she realized that her train of thought was pointing to her already falling in love with both of them.

Falling in love so quick was something she'd never thought was possible. When she'd heard friends talk about how they loved their boyfriends within the first few months, she'd always dismissed it as lust. She was with Hank close to a year before she fell in love with him. That had turned out badly, very badly. Maybe falling in love so fast wasn't such a bad thing.

She finished her glass as they both ate more grapes. He refilled her glass, and she just felt so happy in the moment.

"John, I love you."

She took a drink of wine right after she said it. She didn't count on him saying it back, but she wanted to get her feelings out in the open. John couldn't believe his ears. He didn't expect her, or anyone, to fall in love with him so fast despite him being the Ten Commandments Killer. He took a sip of wine. He hadn't expected to fall in love again either, especially so soon after Alex and Sally.

He reflected on his feelings for Cordelia as he fed her another grape. Her soft lips brushed his finger and thumb as she sucked the grape into her mouth. That small touch turned him on. He thought Cordelia was drop dead gorgeous. He was undeniably sexually attracted to her. There was no doubt about that. He lusted after her even when they weren't together. He thought deeper, about how he truly felt about her when the sex was put aside. She was kind, smart, independent, tough, caring, passionate, empathetic, Scarlett liked her, and she treated both, him and Donovan extremely well. He realized the magnitude of his feelings.

"I love you, too."

Her smile that followed made his heart flutter like a humming bird's. He couldn't help but smile in return. For the first time since the day he completed the murders, he felt content and like he was where he was meant to be. He'd thought finishing March's work was his destiny, he’d been content the first few days afterwards, but then he'd felt empty instead of fulfilled. Every day with Cordelia made him feel happy and safe. She made him feel like he belonged with her, wherever she was.

John leaned in and brought her into a slow, passionate, deep kiss. Cordelia pulled away and giggled. “What?” John asked. She looked at him, “I’m just so happy.” He chuckled and took her empty glass as she giggled again. He sat both glasses in the basket, along with the wine bottle. “Ok…I don’t think you need any more wine,” he joked.

He wrapped an arm around her back and put his free palm to her cheek. Cordelia folded her arms up, letting them press against his chest as she held onto each side of his face. They stared into each other’s eyes. “It’s not the alcohol, trust me, I can handle more than that.”

He pulled her closer, “I know, I feel giddy around you too, I’m just not as open about it.” He kissed her again. It got deeper, tongue was added, and Cordelia’s back ended up against the blanket. John was on top of her with a leg between hers. They just enjoyed making out. John was getting hard, but he was careful not to take things any further. Sex with her was great, but he knew their relationship needed to be more than that. He knew she wanted that too. He raised his head up, “Let’s head back,” he said.

They stood up and John folded the blanket up before putting it into the basket. They shared a smile and held hands as they walked back to the Academy. They walked to the kitchen, where John sat the picnic basket on the counter, then they headed to Cordelia’s office. After entering the room, Cordelia turned to him and said, “I have a few applications I need to read over. It might be boring for you.”

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. He brought their hands back down to his side, “I don’t have anywhere else I’d rather be,” he said. She smiled as she let go of his hand and walked behind her desk and pulled the seat out. He walked up behind her, “Let me hold you while you read them.”

“Ok,” she replied. He sat down in the seat and she gently sat down on his lap. He held onto her hips with his hands as she pulled the small stack of applications toward her on the desk. She looked down at the first one and began reading. John’s hands caressed her hips as he stayed quiet so she could focus. He thought back to how he’d told himself that their relationship needed to be more than sex, but he couldn’t stop thinking about fucking her again.

Her sitting on his lap was turning him on greatly. He felt himself getting a boner. He was so hard, Cordelia was directly on top of him, and he knew she had to feel it. Cordelia ignored his boner as she finished reading the first application. When, she pulled another application to the top of the stack, she decided to address the elephant in the room. She still had her back to him, but she asked, “John…do I make you that excited?”

He let out a low laugh, “I’m always excited around you…and so is my penis.” He gripped onto her hips and grinded up into her. Cordelia let out a small gasp and bit her lip as she smirked to herself. She released her lip and said, “I’m starting to get turned on too.” John chuckled and bounced her up and down on his lap a little bit. He stopped and whispered, “Maybe you should take it for a ride.”

Cordelia giggled. The mood didn’t get to lead anywhere because there was a knock at the door. Cordelia swallowed and called out, “Come in.” Queenie poked her head in, her lips tilting up into a smirk when she saw Cordelia sitting on John’s lap. She said, “Cordelia, there’s some strange woman here to see you. She’s in the living room. I don’t know who she is, but she’s giving me some weird vibes. Said her name was the Countess or some dumb shit like that.”

“Shit,” John muttered. Cordelia felt herself tense, she figured she’d meet this woman sooner or later, but she was not looking forward to it. She replied, “I’ll be right with her. Do you know if Donovan has made it back by any chance?” Queenie thought for a second, “Yeah, I saw him go upstairs a few minutes ago. Do you want me to go get him?”

Cordelia turned to John, “What do you think?” He shrugged and said, “I don’t know. Maybe meet with her by yourself. Seeing him might trigger her. When you go out there, I’ll tell him she’s here. He knows her better than I do. He’ll come down if he thinks he needs to.” Cordelia nodded. Queenie said, “I’ll tell her you’re on your way.”

Cordelia walked into the living room to see the other woman standing with her back turned. "Hello, I'm Cordelia Goode. Welcome to Miss Robichaux's." The other woman turned slowly to face her, their eyes meeting for the first time.

"I know who you are, Doll. I can smell the power thrumming through your veins. I could smell you before you were halfway down the hallway. I'm the Countess."

Cordelia watched as the woman's eyes roamed down her body and back up, what Cordelia took as the Countess sizing her up. The Countess said, "I must admit you are very pretty." Cordelia offered a small smile, she was getting bad vibes from this woman. She had a similar feel to how the Hotel Cortez had felt: sinister.

Cordelia politely asked, "Would you like to talk in my office?" The woman replied coldly, "No, there's no use to drag this out. I came to retrieve what's mine." She paused before asking, "Where's Donovan?"

Cordelia felt herself getting annoyed and anger already. She kept her composure as she confidently clipped out, "He's not yours, _Lizzie_." She refused to call this woman 'The Countess' when addressing her. She found that so egotistical. Donovan had told her the woman's real name was Elizabeth and she wasn't giving the woman the respect of going along with her self-centered nickname when the woman was being rude and had come to start trouble. And why call her by her real name when she could shorten it to make her hate it more?

She watched the Countess' eyes narrow at the name. She coldly replied, "That's where you're wrong. I made him. He belongs to me." She walked toward Cordelia, who stood her ground, and stopped a few steps in front of her. "You thought you could waltz into my hotel and take whatever, or whoever, you wanted. It doesn't work that way, Doll."

Cordelia fiercely held her gaze and harshly said, "It was his idea to leave. He left the hotel...and you behind. He said you threw him away for someone else. Well," she chuckled, "a few someone else's to be exact. Don't get jealous because he moved on, it's not a good look."

The Countess laughed, a cruel and mocking sound. She said, "Cordelia, you don't know what you're getting into. He's very clingy...are you sure you want to deal with that?" The Countess looked her up and down again, "He has a jaw line for days and he feels great inside, but you have the other one...the serial killer. I never had him... judging from Sally's past obsession with him, I would say he feels great inside you too." Cordelia's expression hardened as the Countess laughed again and said, "We're more alike than you think. You're not happy with only one man either."

Cordelia took in her sadistic smirk, knowing the Countess must think she'd hit a nerve. Cordelia gave her the most fake kind smile she could muster and calmly said, "Lizzie, they do feel amazing. Personally, I like it all. I can't tell if Donovan likes it better when I ride him or when he gets on top and I let him do whatever he wants." She paused like she was thinking it over before continuing, "Either way, he likes it so much that he'd never leave me."

Standing on the other side of the wall, by the doorway that lead to the living room from the kitchen, were Queenie, Madison, Zoe, Misty, Mallory, Coco, Myrtle, and surprisingly John and Donovan. When John rushed to tell Donovan that the Countess was here, he'd rushed down to protect Cordelia to the best of his ability. When they saw the witches ganged up with their ears pressed to the wall, they hesitated. Myrtle gestured at them and said, "Cordelia can fight her own battles. She's toughed up a great deal over the years." The two men had joined them, not wanting to escalate anything in the living room. 

"Shit, this is getting good," Queenie said at Cordelia's last remark.

"No, it's not. One of them is going to get pushed over the edge," Donovan said worriedly.

Misty spoke up and said, "I'm proud of Miss Cordelia, standing up for herself against this bitch."

Zoe turned to ask John, who was standing behind her, "Serial killer?" He was quick to answer, "It was situational. That hotel messed with my head. I'd never kill again." He knew there was no excited for it, he didn't want them all to be afraid of him or try to persuade Cordelia to kick him out. He'd never hurt them. Zoe looked frightened, "Does Cordelia know about it?" He nodded his head then saw Zoe's shocked expression and the other witches all give him a look.

Back in the living room, Cordelia could sense the Countess getting more hostile. Cordelia feigned bashfulness when she said, "I want to tell you a secret...well, maybe you already know this." The Countess looked at her like she was confused. Cordelia thought that was great because it'd make what she was about to say pack more of a punch. Cordelia let her fake shy smile turn into a devious smirk when she said, "Donovan really loves getting his dick sucked."

On the other side of the wall, Madison said so the others could hear, “Go Cordelia! Tell her whose he is."

Cordelia's comment made something snap in the Countess. She saw her point her finger and a blade come out of the tip of her glove. She wasn't scared, she'd been expecting more than this out of her. "I'm so sick of you already. Hearing from others at the hotel about how you took Donovan and the other one away. It would be my pleasure to kill you," the Countess said harshly.

In the blink of an eye, she tried to slice Cordelia's throat. Cordelia had been ready, she threw her hand up, stopping the Countess' hand in midair. She spat out, "You're going to have to have more than that." Cordelia threw her other hand out, throwing the Countess across the room and slamming her into the wall. Cordelia kept her pinned to the wall, not letting her feet touch the ground. She let her own hand fall down as she slowly walked over to the other woman.

The Countess struggled to move, but she was stuck in place. She gasped, Cordelia was gutsier than she thought. She knew she was powerful but she'd been hoping she could get in her head enough to throw her off her game. Cordelia brought her face only inches away from the other woman's and said, "Oh Lizzie. Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie," she tsked. Then, she continued, "You don't actually have any real power like you think you do." Then, Cordelia let her voice get harsher, "If you try any shit like this again, I'll kill you with a smile on my face. Now, I'm going to let you leave this time. I would advise that you don't come back or come to New Orleans if you don't want to end up buried six feet under."

Cordelia noticed that the Countess tried to keep up her appearance, but her eyes gave away how unsettled and scared Cordelia had been able to make her. Cordelia withdrew her telekinetic hold on her, letting her fall to the floor on her ass. "Have a nice day. I hope you had an excellent visit at Miss Robichaux's."

The Countess slowly stood up and left, being slow about it to try to preserve her dignity. As soon as the front door shut, everyone else burst out from behind the wall and over to Cordelia. Cordelia said, “Oh my God, where you all back there the whole time?” She had said a few remarks regarding her sex life that she hadn’t wanted them all to hear, but no one seemed to be focused on that part.

They all looked proud. “Damn, Cordelia. You for damn sure put her in her place,” Queenie exclaimed. Zoe went up to Cordelia and hugged her, “I’m so proud. You showed her who was boss like a true Supreme.” Zoe pulled away and Cordelia laughed.

Donovan and John both came up to her and they all hugged together. Donovan whispered in her ear, “I knew you had it in you to make her cower like a little bitch.” When they pulled away, Madison looked at her and said, “What a way to get murdered that would’ve been if she would have succeeded…bragging about sucking her ex’s dick.” Everyone looked at Madison, she quickly clarified, “I’m not trying to be a bitch. That was amazing. You were so badass, Cordelia.” Cordelia shared a smile with the girl and everyone else lightened up again after they saw that Madison wasn’t trying to be mean.


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sex, going out to breakfast with Donovan, plans for Scarlett, & a disturbing phone call

John had already gone downstairs for breakfast. Cordelia had just finished getting ready for the day when Donovan stepped out of the bathroom. Cordelia laughed lightly when seeing him, she stepped over to him as he asked, "What?" She brought her hands up to the top button of his shirt that was fastened together, the one just below his collarbones and started undoing it. "You have this buttoned up wrong," she said. Somehow, he had put the button in the wrong slit and had all the buttons in the slit above the proper one.

"Oh," he said with a chuckle. Cordelia began unbuttoning his shirt, every button that came undone and every spot of skin that became visible had her getting lost in how toned he was. He was so hot, and she wanted to touch him, really touch him. She stared at his skin, as the top of his abs became visible, she couldn't help herself anymore. She pushed her hands inside his shirt, running them over his chest and abs before settling them on his ribcage. She slowly looked up his body to meet his eyes. They were both breathing abnormally, Donovan felt the tension too.

He wanted to fuck her, and he could tell by the look in her eyes and her body language that she wanted it too. She was leaning into his body as she tilted her head back to kiss him. The kiss was filled with sexual energy, but it didn’t last long. Cordelia brought her lips down to kiss his chest. She kissed and licked down his exposed chest and abs before working her way back up toward his throat.

She kissed there once before hovering her lips against his and whispering, “I need you.” Donovan grabbed her upper arms, touching her for the first time, and planted a huge, wildly sensual kiss on her. He pulled back, remaining close enough so that his breath hit inside her mouth as he said, “Then, you will have me.”

They kissed as he untucked her blouse and undid a few buttons around the collar. He pulled back enough to pull her blouse over her head and let it land in the floor. He proceeded to take his own shirt off before grabbing a hold of her breasts. He massaged them and made Cordelia gasp as he found her nipples through the thin, lacy material of her bra.

The bra was lacy and black, the kind of material that drove him crazy with desire. He felt Cordelia’s hands smoothly rubbing all over his chest and abs as he tweaked and pinched at her nipples until they were visibly hard through the bra. “There they are,” he whispered to her before leaning down and gently biting at one.

He stood up straight while letting his hands go around her to unhook her bra. He threw it in the floor behind him and took her nipple in his mouth. Cordelia moaned at the sucking sensation as she let her hands softly run from his chest to the tops of his shoulders. She held onto him as he sucked and licked.

He switched nipples and did the same, making her moan and arch into his mouth. He felt her gently pull to his hair, urging him to stand up, which he did. She kissed the left side of his neck before nibbling and sucking on it. She heard him groan, so she let her hands undo his pants and pull the zipper down as she continued on his neck.

She felt his hands on her ass as she eased her hand inside to pull his penis out in the open. She could feel him pulling her skirt and thong down her hips as she started stroking him. When her ass was bare, she pulled away from him to pull the skirt and thong off and to kick her heels off. She looked up into his eyes with a seductive smile as she fell to the floor on her knees and pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Donovan got even more turned on at the action and quickly kicked his shoes off. Cordelia helped him out of his pants and underwear. She stuck a finger inside a sock and said, “Lift your foot so I can get rid of these too. I want you completely naked.”

He did as she asked, letting her take the sock off before they did the same with the other one. Cordelia straightened her back, looking up into his eyes as she grabbed the base of his penis and slid her mouth down on him. He groaned at the contact, groaning louder when he felt her tongue swirling around him and pressing along the underside of his shaft. She sucked harder as she pulled her head back with her tongue dragging on him.

She moved up and down his length faster while also using her hand. She could tell by his groans and the way his thigh muscles started trembling that he was close to cumming. She wanted him inside her, but no way was she stopping if he didn’t tell her to. She loved giving him pleasure and she knew using her mouth on him was something he absolutely loved.

Feeling his penis in her mouth and down her throat made her wet. She made sure to use her tongue a lot, swirling all over him and pressing firmly underneath him as her lips moved back and forth on him. Sucking on him was one of her favorite things to do. He had a nice penis and he was so sweet to her that he deserved to have his penis worshipped.

She felt his hands grab her hair as he grunted, “Fuck!” She felt him explode in her mouth, swallowing immediately and moaning at the taste. She licked up his shaft and settled around his head as she swirled her tongue and gently sucked all of the cum off. Then, she released him as he let go of her hair.

She stood up only for Donovan to grin at her and push her back to the bed with him. She fell on the bed with him on top of her. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Donovan attacked the sweet spot on her neck, sucking on it and leaving gentle bites. She moaned, then she felt him get his body between her legs.

Donovan used his finger to gently stroke at her bundle of nerves. He pushed his finger down to her entrance and slid it inside. He pulled it back out of her and smeared the wetness over her clit. He started rubbing over it slowly. She gasped and moaned as he rubbed directly over it. She grabbed onto his back.

It felt great, but she wanted to feel him inside. She could tell that he'd gotten hard again because she felt him brushing against her folds. She rolled up into him once, feeling his head poke into her. His teeth gently barred down on her neck as he sucked, she was sure he'd leave a hickey. She moaned again and squirmed, trying to get him closer to her entrance. She gave up and moaned out, "Donovan, I need you inside me."

He didn't even move away from her neck or clit as he pulled his hips back, lining himself up with her, and eased inside her. He started slowly thrusting. Cordelia kept moaning, grabbing his back harder at how amazing he was. "Fuck, Donovan, I'm about to cum." As soon as she gasped it out, John walked into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him as he saw them having sex. 

Cordelia didn't notice he'd came back until Donovan stilled in her, moved from her clit to plant his hand on the bed, and raised his head up to look at John and asked him, "Do me a favor, hold her hands behind her back?" John nodded with a smirk. Donovan looked down at Cordelia and started slowly pulling out. Cordelia's hands gripped his back even harder as she squeezed her legs tight against his hips. "No," she whined.

His head popped out; he was completely out. He told her, "I don't want to stop either, but I know how much you love to be held down."

He pulled her up into a sitting position as John walked over and sat down beside Cordelia. John turned her body slightly to the side. He grabbed her arms, brought her wrists to rest on her lower back, and held them in place. 

Donovan was kneeling between her legs. His finger resumed where it left off. Her eyes were glued to his. She felt John harshly bite down on her neck and sucked, the opposite side than the one Donovan had been working on. Cordelia whimpered. What both of them were doing felt great and something about being held down or restrained did something to her. Neither of them stopped, just kept going and going. Cordelia turned into a whimpering, quivering mess.

"Oh..." she moaned. Her back arched. She tried to pull her wrists free only for John's grip to tighten. She felt her lips break out into an open-mouthed smile of pleasure. Donovan smiled at her before leaning in and nipping her just under the collarbone. She inhaled sharply from the added sensation. Her back arching even more, she let out a sensual moan as she felt pleasure start shooting through her body in waves. She felt John growl into her neck as he harshly bit into her.

Her moans were breathy, "Oh...oh...uhh…" Donovan's teeth tugged at her skin, she knew she would have another hickey there and one were John was firmly attached. She involuntarily jerked in an attempt to get closer to Donovan's finger. John chuckled and pulled to her wrists to keep her held back. She panted as the last wave hit her.

She let her lips fall together and she swallowed. Donovan saw how glassy her eyes were. John removed his teeth, he licked and softly kissed the spot, trying to soothe it. He released his hold on her wrists. John grabbed her cheek and turned her head to the side. He kissed her hungrily. When he pulled back, Cordelia looked back to Donovan.

She looked down his body, he was still rock hard. Meeting his eyes again, she whispered, “Fuck me, Donovan.” He grabbed onto her upper arms and got her to her back, allowing her head to rest on the pillow. He pushed her legs farther apart by nudging them with his hips. “I would love to,” he said as he looked down at her. 

Donovan slowly pushed inside her, groaning at how wet and warm she was. He started thrusting at a slow pace. He thought back to how she usually asked him how he wanted things when they were going at it. He decided to do the same for her, “Tell me how you want it, Baby.” He felt one of her hands clutching at his back just underneath his right shoulder blade and her other hand holding him just above his ass. She moaned out, “Harder…I want it rough.”

He dropped down to hold himself up on his elbows and forearms. His hips smacked down onto her over and over as he fucked her as hard as possible. He bit his bottom lip and groaned at how fucking great it felt. He could tell she like it because her nails dug into him and she was moaning very loudly. 

John sat on the other side of the bed and watched. He’d rather be the one fucking her, but it was turning him on to see her getting pounded. And hearing her moans…they were so sexy…and her face, which showed that Donovan was doing something right. He kicked his shoes off and settled back against the headboard, getting more comfortable as he watched.

“Faster…” Cordelia moaned. Her toes curled and her legs writhed as they squeezed either side of Donovan’s body as he gave into the request. His penis felt so delicious while it slid in and out of her. It was like something that wet dreams were made of. She could never get tired of it. She felt Donovan’s finger on her clit again.

She was still sensitive from before. She was gasping and moaning. “Yes! Just like that!” It didn’t take much for her to start uncontrollably contracting around him. Her head tilted into the pillow and her back arched as a powerful orgasm made all of her nerve endings sizzle like an electrical current. She gasped out, “You feel so _fucking_ good,” when she peaked.

Donovan groaned out, “So do you.” He came in her and kept going until they both came back to their senses. He froze on top of her, letting his penis linger inside her. He pulled almost all the way out and pushed back inside, causing a groan from both of them. Donovan pulled all the way out this time. “I wish I would’ve met you sooner. I’ve been missing out on all of this,” he said as he maneuvered over her leg, settling on the side of the bed.

Cordelia scooted more toward the middle of the bed so he would have more room. She caressed his cheek, “It’s like our bodies were made for each other.” She dropped her hand and looked at John. She placed her hand on his thigh, “You too. You both give me strong, intense orgasms.”

Donovan stood up, going over to retrieve their clothes. He brought them over to the bed and laid them down, drawing Cordelia’s attention. He started pulling his underwear back on. “Want to go out for breakfast?” he asked Cordelia.

“In a little bit. I have something to take care of,” she said as she turned to her stomach and began unbuttoning and unzipping John’s pants. Donovan continued getting dressed as she gave John a blowjob. John groaned and tugged at her hair as she went down on him. Donovan sat on the bed and waited for them to get done.

Cordelia felt John’s cum squirt into her mouth. She swallowed without hesitation and cleaned him with her tongue. She sat up, wiping her mouth as she took the clothes Donovan was reaching to her. She got dressed and she stood up with Donovan. She looked at John, “I’ll see you later. I think Donovan and I could use some alone time. Is that ok?”

John replied, “Yeah. I don’t have a problem with it.” Cordelia smiled and crawled onto the bed to give him a quick kiss before heading to the door with Donovan. “I love you,” she heard John call. She turned with a smile, “I love you, too.”

When Donovan and Cordelia stepped out into the hallway, he asked, “Do you realize you have a couple hickeys?” She brows furrowed, “Oh right. I figured I must have some, but I forgot about it.” She waved her hand toward each side of her neck. Donovan watched as they disappeared. “Wow,” he said, “Did that take care of the one down here?” he asked as he poked below her collarbone.

She smirked and winked at him, “Why don’t you see for yourself?” He smirked back before pulling her blouse aside to see that she had taken care of it. He let go of her blouse, "You're something else," he said with a chuckle.

The two of them walked downstairs hand in hand. When they got to the first floor, Donovan said, "Wait, it's Friday...you don't have to go to your office?" Cordelia smiled, "I'm pretty much caught up on everything. Besides, I'm my own boss, I can change my schedule around however I need to." She bit her lip and continued, "Right now what I need is to be with you. I love you, Donovan."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. Cordelia felt his hand squeezing hers tighter as she turned toward him. She felt nothing but love and adoration for him. He made her so happy. She finally felt complete with him and John here. Her feelings for both of them had been strong since the first night they met. She'd already told John how she felt about him, and her feelings for Donovan seemed to have intensified even more since last night. She thought that said a lot, because she didn't think her feelings for Donovan could get any stronger than they were right now.

Donovan gave her a genuine smile, "I love you too, Sweetie." Cordelia felt a wide grin take over her face. She thought he would say it back, but she wasn't for sure. He was usually sweeter to her than John, but their personalities were different.

He pulled her into a tight hug after letting go of her hand. Then, they both pulled their heads back at the same time to share a kiss. 

Donovan was thrilled to hear the words. He knew as soon as he told her that she made him happier than the Countess ever did that he loved her. He didn't say it at the time for fear of her detaching from him. He was scared that she would think it was too early. Ever since they met everything had been so passionate and fierce, so really it wasn't a surprise that they fell in love so fast.

When he heard John tell her that he loved her and her proceed to tell him back, he'd wondered if that had been the first time they’d said it, and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He thought about asking her if she was only telling him because she'd said it back to John in front of him, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw nothing but honestly and real love. He knew she had meant it and he didn't want to ruin the moment due to his own insecurities.

The two of them went into a small restaurant, sat down in a booth, and ordered. When they were waiting on their food, Donovan noticed Cordelia smiling at him. She said, “You’re so cute, I’m glad I get to call you mine.” She felt giddy inside, like a schoolgirl with her first crush. Donovan smiled, “I’m yours and you’re mine…well, mine and John’s.” He paused before asking, “I don’t want to be annoying, but can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Was today the first time you and John told each other ‘I love you’?”

“No. I told him yesterday during the picnic.” Her smile faltered, she sensed that maybe he was hurt by her answer. “Is this relationship starting to negatively effect you?” she asked. She really hoped that it wasn’t because as much as she loved him, she loved John the same. “Is it too much for you?” she asked before he had a chance to answer the first question.

Donovan reached across the table and grabbed both of her hands. “I love you so much. I would do anything for you. After getting a taste, I could never be without you.” Cordelia could tell by his eyes that what he said was true. She said, “I don’t want to hurt you, Donovan. If it’s not right for you, tell me.”

He stared into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. He had made himself miserable trying to be the only one that the Countess loved. He finally realized that she didn’t love him. She didn’t really love anyone, just manipulated them. Cordelia was drastically different. She loved with her whole heart, her entire being. He didn’t think he could be without her. He’d only known her for such a short time, but he found that she had so much love to give that she could give it to both, him and John, without giving more to one than the other.

From what she’d told him about her mother, her ex-husband, and later when she told him she didn’t have any idea who her father was, he figured that had something to do with it. She was full of love and didn’t have anyone to give it to. Sure, she had the witches, but he didn’t think that could ever be as intimate as blood relatives and significant others. Still, he could tell she loved her Coven and would do whatever she had to to keep them safe and happy, even the bratty one that hit on him.

“Cordelia, it’s not too much. I admit I was jealous that we didn’t share that moment first. You love both of us and we both love you. That should be the most important thing. As long as you don’t start significantly favoring him over me, I’m all in.” They shared a smile. Cordelia replied, “Ok, Babe. I just want you both to be happy. I don’t want either of you to feel like you have to continue to be in this relationship if it’s not what you want.”

“I know,” he said. Their food came, they let their hands separate so they could eat. Cordelia looked over at him as they ate, “How are you so fucking cute while you eat?” He laughed and looked at her, “You really like the way I look, don’t you?” She nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks. He gave her a flirty laugh and said, “You know…you’re fucking sexy too. I could sit and stare at you all day.” He saw her blush deepen, he chuckled at how cute he thought it was.

After continuing to eat for a couple of minutes and letting the flirty energy die down, Cordelia said, “I’m going to send the private plane to Los Angeles tomorrow morning. Scarlett’s flying down here.” Donovan replied, “Yeah, I know you all had that planned. She seems like a sweet kid and she likes you. Do you think the visit will go smoothly?”

“I hope so. She did like me when we met but I can’t help but worry she’ll change her mind. And I don’t know if meeting all the girls will be too much for her.”

Donovan looked up at her, “Cordelia…her dad was a serial killer and her mom and brother are vampires…I don’t think a bunch of witches will scare her off.” Cordelia met his eyes with a smirk, “You have a point there.” Cordelia’s smirk fell, “I feel so bad that they abandoned her.”

“Yeah, that was shitty of them. You’re really helping John rebuild their relationship, you should be proud of yourself,” Donovan said. “Her mom’s a fucking creep, Scarlett’s going to have mommy issues like me and you,” he continued.

Cordelia felt herself frown, “I hope not, but I can see that it’s already started. Poor girl…at least Rita is wonderful with her. I see a lot of myself in Scarlett.”

Donovan agreed, “Yeah, I could see that.” He hesitated before saying, “You would be a great mother to her if that’s something the three of you would want.” Cordelia’s eyes widened. Donovan continued, “I wouldn’t stand in the way. I don’t know what my role in the whole matter would be though. Probably the cool uncle.” He chuckled.

Cordelia said, “She already likes you too. You don’t have to worry about that. I know John wants to be with her permanently but it’s his call about how involved either of us would be.” Donovan nodded, “I know that. Hopefully she at least gets her father back. I think she will, John’s different after the murders. He’s an all-around better person.”

They pushed their plates aside as they finished. They stared at each other from across the table. Donovan looked down at her chest, his gaze lingered, and he licked his lip. Cordelia felt a tingle shoot down to her core as she was under his gaze. They felt the sexual tension coming back. Donovan met her eyes and whispered so no one else could hear, “I wouldn’t mind having you again.”

She could feel herself already getting wet as she whispered back, “I’ll never keep you from putting your penis inside me…I can never get enough of you.”

Donovan felt himself starting to get hard. He smirked as he whispered, “Your pussy is the best feeling one I’ve ever felt. It tastes the best too.”

Cordelia bit her lip as a seductive smirk appeared on her features. She slowly released her lip, noticing Donovan’s attention on it. She seductively whispered, “I miss having my lips around your penis. It’s so juicy and thick. I’ll suck it and ride it everyday if you let me.” She was soaked.

Donovan felt his boner straining against his pants. “Let’s go somewhere secluded and I’ll let you ride me in the car.”

They quickly paid for their meal and Cordelia drove them to a private spot in the woods nearby. She had given her chauffeurs the day off. She thanked God for that, because with them this would have been impossible. Thy climbed in the backseat of the SUV. Cordelia sat down beside him as she pulled her thong off and Donovan got his dick out.

There was no foreplay needed, the dirty talk had been enough. Cordelia climbed on top of him, straddling him. She reached down between them to carefully grab his penis. She eased his head in, moved her hand out of the way, and sank down on him. “Oh!” she moaned at how good it already felt. Donovan groaned and let his hands go to her waist as hers went to his shoulders.

She started moving on him in a rolling motion, gasping and softly moaning with every movement. “Aw…aw…ooh…” She kept a slow, soft pace. It was incredible, she knew she could cum from this soon. The way Donovan was holding onto her waist and grunting under her, filled her in that he was close too.

Cordelia started full-on panting around her moans as she kept going. Donovan groaned, “That pussy…”

Cordelia let her left hand go up to hold to the side of his neck, bringing her thumb up to stroke at his jawline. She moaned, “Oh…Donovan…you’re…hot…”

“Fuck…you are,” he groaned back. Cordelia felt him cum deep inside her as he pulled her down into him. He growled, “I love when you ride me.” He loosened his grip so she could keep going.

“I love that you’re still hard for me…” she moaned out as she started moving on him again. She could feel his cum leaking out of her and running down her thighs. It turned her on knowing she was so completely his and she came around a few breathy moans.

She climbed off of him, she wiped at her thighs with her hand. “You’re cum is all over me,” she huskily said. He watched her as she brought her wet hand up to her mouth and licked the cum off. He laughed a sexual laugh. “You’re fucking amazing,” he said.

Later that day, Cordelia was in her office when she got an alarming phone call. When she answered, all she heard were frantic sobs. “Hello, this is Cordelia Goode,” she said, “Hello…please try to calm down so you can tell me what’s wrong. Take your time.”

Cordelia waited patiently as the person on the other end collected themselves enough to say, “It’s Liz Taylor from the Hotel Cortez.”

Cordelia tensed, knowing that whatever happened, it had to be horrible. “Liz? What’s wrong?”

“Tristan told me that he came to see you, I know you found out that we’re together.” More sobs. “Were together. The Countess found out about us. She killed him upstairs a few hours ago. I didn’t know what else to do. I thought maybe you could help so I looked Miss Robichaux’s number up on the internet.”

Cordelia felt her heart break for her. “I’m so sorry, Liz. Is his body still in the hotel?”

“Yes.”

“Keep it there and intact. I was going to send a plane tomorrow morning for Scarlett, but now I’ll fly to you. I think I can help.”

“Thank you, Cordelia. It means more than you know.” Then, the line went dead.

 


	8. Give You A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the Hotel Cortez to try to save Tristan comes with some surprises.

Cordelia had gone to her bedroom that night and told Donovan and John about the phone call from Liz. They both insisted that they should come along on the trip back to the Cortez with her. They knew she was powerful, but they were familiar with the sadistic hotel and its occupants, whereas she was still new to them.

She was sitting on the bed between Donovan and John in her silky pajama top and shorts. They were both shirtless with pajama pants on as they had the discussion. Donovan said, “I don’t doubt that the Countess killed Tristan, but in the back of my head I keep thinking what if she conned Liz into making that phone call to lure you out there.”

“I see what you’re saying, but Liz sounded so heartbroken. I want to help her if I can,” Cordelia replied. John, who was sitting on her right side, gently grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he said, “We would feel better if we went with you. We know there are certain people who don’t want to see us either, but we don’t want you to go alone.”

She nodded, “The three of us will fly out first thing in the morning. If nothing bad happens, we’ll bring Scarlett back with us, so she can visit like we planned.” John smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back and he got her down to her back. He kept his body more beside her than on top of her.

She pulled out of the kiss to pull Donovan down to her lips. She made out with Donovan, feeling John kissing along her collarbone. Donovan’s lips separated from hers. Both of the men worked her pajama top off of her. She felt Donovan’s hand on her left breasts as his lips and tongue mingled with hers.

She could feel John’s mouth on her right breast, and she could feel his hand sneaking its way into her shorts and thong. He brushed her clit before slowly pushing two fingers into her entrance. They thrusted at a good, steady pace. She moaned into Donovan’s mouth.

The moan spurred Donovan on, his hand moved from her breast to push inside her shorts and thong too. He started softly stroking her clit, causing a desperate sounding whine from her to fill his mouth. She broke the kiss and said, “Please…I need you both.” She felt John nibble on her nipple before he raised his head up. She could feel the soreness there from where he had been.

Their remaining clothes were discarded rather quickly. Then, they took turns fucking her. John first, then Donovan. Afterwards, she showed just how much she loved both of them by giving them both a mind-blowing orgasm through blowjobs. They settled under the covers, with her in the middle, and they cuddled together naked. She was facing John, he grinned at her while he had a glow to his face, and said, “Damn, you give the best blowjobs I’ve ever had.”

Cordelia laughed lightly. Donovan pressed himself closer to her and said, “You really do.” He chuckled and added, “You’re the blowjob queen.” Cordelia laughed again and replied, “Let’s try to get some sleep. We might have to fight some major bitches tomorrow.”

The three of them made it to Los Angeles and stepped through the doors to the Hotel Cortez. Cordelia walked ahead of them a step or two and they stayed on either side of her. They walked to the check in counter to see Iris. The three of them stopped there. Donovan and John stepped up to stand on either side of Cordelia. Before they had time to speak, Iris said, “Well, don’t you three look like a badass squad.” Donovan barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes and coldly, “Hello, Mother. We’re here to see Liz. Where is she?”

“Donovan, is that any way to greet your mother?”

Cordelia took a hold of Donovan’s hand and looked at him before looking at Iris with a smile. “Hello, I’m Cordelia. I don’t think we ever introduced ourselves. It’s nice to see you. What’s your name?” Iris wanted to dislike Cordelia for taking her son away from her, but she knew Donovan had been miserable at the Hotel and that he had been in danger from the Countess. She hadn’t heard about anything bad happening to him since he’d left with Cordelia. She hadn’t heard anything bad about Cordelia period, except for the fact that she disliked, which was John being involved with her at the same time.

She felt like Cordelia was more of a genuine person than she’d ever seen Donovan with, so she decided to try to be nice. She offered Cordelia a small smile and said, “My name’s Iris. Nice to see you.” She paused, looking at the three of them. She said hello to John before saying, “Liz is in the basement by the chute. She’s with Tristan’s body. She’s been waiting for you Cordelia.”

“Thank you,” Cordelia replied. The men led her downstairs to where Iris was talking about. They walked over to where they saw Liz sitting on the floor hunched over Tristan's corpse. Liz looked up at them when she heard their footsteps, she had tears rolling down her face. Cordelia rushed over to her and got down on her knees beside her.

Liz removed her hand from Tristan's chest and said, "Thank you Cordelia so much for coming. Please, bring him back if you can." Cordelia gave her a quick hug before looking down at Tristan to see that his throat had been sliced open. She could only imagine how hard seeing that had to be for Liz. John and Donovan stood a few steps back from Tristan's feet.

John softly asked, "Is he not here as a ghost somewhere?" Liz looked at him sadly, "He hasn't revealed himself if he is." Cordelia looked at Liz and gently said, "I'm going to try to revive him with Vitalum Vitalis. I'm going to need you to give me some space." Liz nodded and went to stand by John and Donovan. Cordelia held to the top of his head with one hand and used the thumb of her other hand to part his lips before gently holding onto him just underneath his chin.

His body was so cold and pale. She took a deep breath before leaning down to hover inches above his mouth. She closed her eyes and channeled her powers as she blew her life force into him through his mouth. She blew twice more, and then she felt his own life force start to come back. She opened her eyes, pausing as she looked down at him. Liz, John, and Donovan watched them intently to see if it was going to work or not. Donovan hadn't liked Tristan, but he wanted this to work out for Liz.

Cordelia saw the cut on his throat heal. Then, she noticed Tristan's mouth twitch before he opened his eyes and gasped loudly. Cordelia smiled warmly at him and said, "Welcome back." Liz felt tears flow freely down her face, this time from happiness as she ran over. Cordelia removed her hands from him and leaned back so she wasn't directly over top of him. Liz fell to her knees at Tristan's other side and said, "I can't believe you're really back. Do you know what happened?"

He smiled at seeing Liz again. He looked at Cordelia as he said, "The hot witch saved me." Cordelia averted her gaze to Donovan and John at the comment and she stood. Liz pulled Tristan into her arms, "I'm so glad it worked," she sobbed. Tristan hugged her back and said, "Me too." Liz let go of him to stand up and go over to Cordelia. She pulled her into a huge hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Cordelia. I can't say it enough. This means more to me than you'll ever know.” Cordelia hugged her back, and replied, "I'm glad to help. I can tell you love him. I hope you two are happy for many years to come."

They pulled out of the hug so Liz could help Tristan stand. He rubbed at his throat and said, “Man, I need to feed.” He stepped over to Cordelia and gave her a quick hug, “Thank you, really,” he said. Cordelia gave him a soft smile when they separated, and she went over to stand in front of Donovan and John. She saw Donovan looking at Tristian with distaste.

She grabbed his bicep, “Hey, it’s ok. He’s with Liz,” she whispered. He met her eyes and nodded. He still didn’t trust Tristan and didn’t like the way he had called Cordelia hot and had hugged her. Cordelia could see the hint of jealousy in his eyes, she quickly leaned in and pecked him on the lips. “I guess we’re ready to go,” she said.

Liz and Tristan walked up the stairs ahead of the three of them. When they got to the lobby, all of them except for Cordelia recognized a few of the vampire children running around. Liz turned to Cordelia, John, and Donovan to say, “Tristan and I are leaving after I gather my things. We don’t know where we’re going yet…maybe Florida…maybe Canada…we just need to get out of here. We might not ever see you all again, then again we might end up closer to New Orleans, so you never know.”

Tristan turned. The four of them stood there as John wondered off. Cordelia felt Donovan’s arm wrap around her waist and his hand land on her hip. Donovan said, “That’s probably a good idea. It’s better than staying here. This hotel is too crazy.” Cordelia smiled and said, “I agree with Donovan. A fresh start would be great for you.”

Liz smiled and said, “Goodbye Donovan. Goodbye Ms. Badass Supreme.” Cordelia laughed as Liz and Tristan disappeared behind the check in counter. Cordelia and Donovan looked at each other with smiles. “I’m glad he’s leaving; I just hope they don’t show up in Louisiana.” Cordelia turned her body toward him so he could hold her in his arms.

She held to his chest as she smiled and replied, “I know you don’t like him, he’s a character. You know you have nothing to worry about with me.” He nodded and they kissed. “Where’s John?” she asked. Donovan glanced over, spotting John, and said, “He’s over there with Holden.” Cordelia felt her eyes widen, “Holden?”

“Yeah, John will probably let you meet him if you go over there.” Cordelia turned to look. She saw John squatted down in front of a blonde child, talking to him. “I don’t know if I should,” she said. Donovan could tell that she wanted to meet Holden, he yelled, “John.” When John turned, Donovan motioned at Cordelia with his eyes.

John understood immediately and waved Cordelia over. She grabbed Donovan’s hand and both of them walked over to where they were. She felt the same mixed emotion of nervousness and excitement as she stopped to stand beside John. Holden stared up at her, glanced at Donovan, and let his eyes land on Cordelia again. Cordelia gave him a warm smile.

John looked from Cordelia to Holden, “Holden, this is someone I want you to meet.” Cordelia let go of Donovan’s hand and squatted down next to John, much like they had first done with Scarlett, she smiled brightly at the child. “Hello, Holden. I’m Cordelia.” The child smiled at her. John said, “This is my girlfriend.”

Holden’s eyes never left Cordelia’s. “You smell good. Can I hug you?”

“You sure can.” She opened her arms and he stepped forward and gave her a big hug. She knew he was a vampire, but she didn’t get the vibe that he would try to bite her or anything. He didn’t, he just hugged her. Cordelia felt her heart swell while holding him as she thought what it would have been like if she could have had her own children.

John and Donovan shared a look. They were fearful that he wanted to feed off her too, but they were relieved when he didn’t try to. They heard someone yell, “Kids! Come on! We have to go back upstairs.” Their expressions automatically hardened as they recognized the voice. They looked over and saw Alex walking from the elevator.

John knew how possessive she was of Holden. He whispered to Cordelia, “You should stop hugging him now.” It was too late; he saw Alex’s eyes widen from the sight of him before her attention went to Holden and Cordelia. She rushed over, “Holden, what are you doing?” Cordelia connected why John told her to stop hugging him when she heard the voice. She dropped her arms from around Holden, he did the same, and she stood.

Alex grabbed his hand and said, “Holden, Baby, can you go upstairs for Mommy?” He nodded and said, “Yes, Mommy. I was just meeting Daddy’s new girlfriend.” Then, the child got on the elevator with the other children and the elevator door closed. Donovan walked over to stand on Cordelia’s side, while John was on the other. They knew Alex was pissed.

She glared at Cordelia, looking her entire body up and down before meeting her eyes with a cold expression again. Cordelia kept her expression and demeanor light. She had heard how weirdly protectively and attached Alex was to the child. Instead of speaking to Cordelia, Alex looked at John and asked, “What’s wrong with you? You can have her around Scarlett, that’s fine. But Holden? That’s crossing the line.”

“He’s mine too. I wanted them to meet while we were here, so they met. She’s great with Scarlett, she’d be great with him too,” John said harshly. Cordelia felt anger bubble up inside her at how this woman treated her children so differently. She couldn’t hold it in. She asked, “Why did you abandon your daughter, but you’re obsessed with your son. What’s the difference, they’re both your children?”

Alex glared at her while saying, “You wouldn’t understand. From what I hear you’re not a mother, you’re just John and Donovan’s whore.” Donovan placed a hand on Cordelia’s lower back as John grabbed her hand and cruelly said, “She’s a better mother than you.” Cordelia felt rage burning inside her. She calmed herself, not wanting to do anything outrageous. She already knew how to get to Alex, she just smirked and softly said, “Holden seemed to like me.”

She saw Alex’s jaw clench at the comment. Cordelia pulled away from Donovan and John to walk away. The two of them followed her as Alex stormed toward the elevator. John asked, “Are you alright?” Cordelia looked at him and nodded. Donovan took her face between his hands and said, “You were great, though. You got to her with that last comment. She’s a bitch.”

Cordelia smiled, “I love you.” Donovan grinned as he said it back and quickly kissed her. After the kiss, Cordelia looked at John, “I love you too, John.”

“Love you.” Donovan dropped his hands from her face as John stepped over and kissed her. “Aren’t you three very cozy,” they heard from above them. They looked up to see the Countess and Alex looking down at them from over the railing on the second floor. The Countess was sneering at them after she’d spoken. Alex had a cold, hard look on her face.

None of them were happy to see the two women. The Countess’ eyes drifted to Donovan. It was the first time they had laid eyes on each other since he’d left the hotel. They hadn’t seen each other at the Academy, but Donovan had heard everything that was said between her and Cordelia and how Cordelia had used her powers to make her back off.

Donovan had been fearful that seeing her would cause his obsession over her to come back and that he’d be back in her clutches. He loved Cordelia and he’d convinced himself that wouldn’t happen, but the Countess could be hypnotic. Seeing her now, though, he only felt hatred for her. He was beyond relieved to know that she no longer had power over him.

The Countess smiled at him and said, “You can come back to me, Donovan. You still have a chance. Leave the witch to her swamps in Louisiana and come back.” She smirked at Cordelia before looking at Donovan again and continuing, “I can take you to bed right now and show you how much I missed you.” 

As much as Cordelia wanted to snap at her, she remained quiet. She needed to hear Donovan’s answer and let him make his own decision. She felt a rush of happiness and couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin off her face when Donovan answered with a harsh, “I will never be with you again. Never. You’re a terrible person.” Cordelia felt him grab her hand as he looked the Countess dead in the eye and said, “I love her. She’s nothing like you.”

The Countess’ smirk fell. “All three of you deserve to die.” After the words, the elevator dinged and a bunched of vampire children with knifes were running toward them and screaming. “What the fuck?” John screamed. Him, Donovan, and Cordelia jumped from surprise. John and Donovan went into alert mode and got into a stance to fight for their lives.

Cordelia planted her feet firmly in the floor. She yelled, “Stop! Don’t make me hurt you.” The children kept getting closer. She had no choice. She threw both of her hands up, shooting the children back until they hit a wall and fell to the floor. There had to be ten of them. She felt disgust at both Alex and the Countess for having children do their dirty work and putting them in danger. She didn’t want to fight them, but she wasn’t going to let them kill her, John, or Donovan.

Some of the children got back up and started running toward them again. To which Cordelia threw them back to the wall harder this time, trying to show them that they couldn’t overpower her. Above them, the Countess got a worried look on her face. Cordelia was throwing her children around like ragdolls. Beside her, Alex whispered, “She’s going to kill them.”

The Countess hated to admit it, but she didn’t know how to overpower Cordelia. She thought catching them off guard, after Alex brought it to her attention that they were here, and the fact that the children outnumbered them would be enough. It clearly wasn’t. She watched some of them go flying again and she noticed that all of them had seemed to be bleeding from somewhere. She yelled, “Darlings, stop! Go back to your game room.”

The children stopped in their tracks, well the ones who weren’t laying in the floor. They all defeatedly went back to the elevator and went upstairs. Suddenly, Sally appeared at the bar on the second floor. She was just behind the Countess and Alex. She laughed cruelly, drawing their attention. The two of them looked at her. She took a drag of her cigarette, flicked the ash off into an ashtray, and amusingly asked, “You two bitches sent a bunch of children to fight a witch?”

The two of them gave her a mean look before turning back to see Cordelia, John, and Donovan quickly ascending the stairs toward them. “Oh shit,” Alex mumbled. The three of them got to the top and Sally amusedly looked at Cordelia and winked, “You’re hot when you’re bad.”

Cordelia just glanced at her before turned to face the Countess and Alex. “What do you think you’re doing, Doll?” the Countess asked with venom. Cordelia smirked, “We’re going back to your room to give you a show.” That took her off guard, “What?”

“Donovan, John, and I are going to let you two watch us have sex. Since you’re so concerned with us, why not get too close for comfort?” Cordelia said with a mean smile. Alex’s jaw dropped, “No, no, I don’t think so.” Cordelia smirked, “Did I say let you? I meant make you. I can control your minds.”

Sally laughed, loving the interaction. “Can I watch too? I’d love to see what’s under that dress.” Cordelia looked at her and lightly said, “No,” with a chuckle. She oddly found herself taking a liking to Sally. “Donovan, lead the way,” Cordelia said. They all started walking, Cordelia used Concilium to make Alex and the Countess come along.

After making the Countess unlock the door, they all went inside the room. “Are we really fucking you in front of our exes?” John asked. She replied, “Don’t if you don’t want to. I just thought we’d be as obnoxious as possible to them so they might smarten up and leave us alone. What’s more obnoxious than making them watch their exes have sex with someone else?”

John chuckled, "That is a good one. Alex hates me anyway, so why not? I'd love to fuck you." Cordelia made Alex and the Countess stand against the wall that was closest to the bed. Donovan said, "I'm up for it too. It's nothing _she_ hasn't made me do before."

"Great," Cordelia said. Cordelia turned toward the woman and used a fake excited voice when she said, "Good news, girls...they both agreed to it. You get a show." She watched the women roll their eyes. It was the only part of their bodies that she allowed them to move. The Concilium was so strong, they couldn't even flinch.

Cordelia, Donovan, and John walked toward the bed. Cordelia used telekinesis to rip the sheets, covers, and pillows off the bed and sent them into the living room part of the penthouse suite. It left the mattress bare. Cordelia said, "I'm guessing those sheets were pretty nasty."

She smirked at the two women before turning her back to them to face Donovan and John. She let her smirk fall. She figured this would be awkward. She didn't like the idea of having sex in front of people, but she wanted the Countess and Alex's reactions to her to be so visceral that they wouldn't bother her again. She could just kill them, but they had all those children to care for.

Both of the men gave her a nod, letting her know that they were ok with this. They both wanted to be left alone too. What they were about to do didn't seem so bad when she took into account that Alex and the Countess had tried to kill all three of them. Cordelia said, "Go sit on the bed so you’re facing them."

They did. She followed them and sat down on John's lap. She put her left arm around his neck and her right hand went to his chest. His hands went around her waist. She kissed him, letting it start out slow and soft, but it became heated and more sexual. Tongue was added and John let a hand fall to grope at her thigh through her dress.

She broke the kiss, wrapped her right hand in Donovan's shirt, and pulled him to her lips. She let this kiss start out extremely sensual. She opened her eyes, looking at the Countess out of the corner of her right eye, and winked. She got another eye roll in response.

Cordelia pulled out of this kiss too. She unbuttoned and unzipped Donovan’s pants before to the same to John’s. She felt John’s hand squeeze her thigh and his other arm come up to firmly wrap around the middle of her back. He pulled her into another kiss, groaning from how badly he wanted to fuck her already.

As the Countess watched them make out, she wanted to ask Donovan how he could be fine with seeing that after how he acted like a little bitch when she had other suitors. She couldn’t move her lips, her mind kept telling her to be quiet and be still. Damn that Supreme bitch for making her stand and watch this.

While Alex didn’t have feelings for John anymore, she didn’t want to see this. She didn’t want to see anyone having sex. The fact that he was her ex, but still technically her husband, and he was the father to Holden made this extra weird for her. Looked like she was going to have to watch him fuck this woman no matter what. Maybe it wasn’t so smart to mess with her.

John was a great kisser and his hands were holding Cordelia so securely that she started to get lost in him, but she stood up. She went around him, kicked her heels off, and climbed on the bed. She was now behind them. Donovan and John were sitting side by side. She sat up on her knees and reached her arms out, sliding a hand down both of their pants and underwear. Gently grabbing both of their penises and slowly stroking them. John was already rock hard, she quickly had Donovan just as hard. She jerked them off until John turned and growled, “Get that fucking dress off.”

Cordelia pulled her hands out of their pants, kissing Donovan as John got rid of his socks and shoes. Donovan’s hands grabbed the hem of her dress. He eased it up her body, then she pulled away and raised her arms up so he could finish taking it off. Donovan threw it in the floor and busied himself nibbling and sucking her neck as he took her bra off.

John had gotten up and finished undressing himself. He saw Cordelia’s bra land in the floor. He climbed back on the bed, grabbed Cordelia, and pushed her down flat on her back. Donovan kicked his shoes off and took off his socks. He saw that John needed her first. He didn’t have a problem with that because he knew she was planning on giving it to him too.

Cordelia felt John’s hands roughly grabbing at her breasts as he bit at her bottom lip. She moaned at the treatment. John kissed down her body. He leaned back to take her thong off. He kissed at her inner leg, starting just above her knee and going up to her upper thigh. He got her legs on his shoulders, kissing up her other leg the same way.

He took a big lick from her entrance to her clit. He flicked at the bud, drawing out a moan. He removed his mouth, smirking at her as he crawled up farther between her legs. He was face to face with her now. Her legs were still on his shoulders. God, he loved having her like this.

He thrusted into her roughly. Cordelia’s head pressed back into the pillow, her mouth opening around a moan. She gripped ono his shoulders, next to here her legs were. He kept his hands planted on the bed as he gave it to her hard and fast. He pounded into her while grunting and cursing under his breath at how great it felt.

He came forcefully in her with an extra powerful thrust. Cordelia hated it when he pulled out. She wanted more. She was pleased when his body dropped down and his mouth went back to her clit. His lips wrapped around it, sucking it into his mouth. When she felt that tongue on her and those teeth nibbling at her, she couldn’t contain the desperate sigh that left her lips.

Her right hand buried in his hair, pulling. She moaned as her back arched. Donovan laid down beside her. He threw an arm over her, knowing how much that would intensify the feeling for her. Her free hand gripped at his bicep. She moaned over and over. When Donovan started kissing at her neck again, that brought the orgasm out.

She moaned loudly and desperately until it ended. John moved away and settled on the bed beside her. Donovan’s mouth went from her neck back to her mouth. Donovan’s mouth went to her ear. He whispered, “Take a minute to breathe.” Then, he pulled away to get undressed.

He laid back down after getting naked. Cordelia was glad he’d given her a breather. She got on her knees beside him, scooting herself down, and taking his penis in her mouth. He reacted immediately with a groan and a hand wrapping in her blonde hair. She brought a hand to his shaft, working him with both her hand and her mouth.

She smirked around his penis as much as she could as she glanced at the Countess out of the corner of her eye and winked again. That was the last moment she gave the Countess. She focused all of her attention on making him feel good. She sucked on him until he pulled her up by the hair, which caused her to moan at the sensation, and he groaned out, “Ride me.”

His hand left her hair and she straddled him without hesitation. She sank down on him with a soft moan. Her hands landed on his stomach while his went to hold to her hips. She rolled her body on his a few times, making her clit harden again, before she set a fast pace riding him.

She rode him steadily, moaning and gasping on top of him. He thought she felt fucking fantastic. He let his hands go to her breasts. He pinched and rolled her nipples so long that he knew they had to be raw and sore. “Fuck, Donovan!” Cordelia moaned as her back arched and her head tilted back slightly.

He was going to leave her nipples alone, but her reactions made him keep going for fear of taking her pleasure away. As she rode him, she felt him going into her _hard_ at the thrusts of her hips. Her nipples were super sensitive from all the attention, making everything feel even better.

She needed to feel him even more intensely. She made her hard, fast pace rougher by snapping her hips down into him repeatedly. She whimpered with her back still arched and her head tilted back, _“Oh, fuck…”_

Her eyes closed. She started spasming around him as pleasure washed over her entire body. She whimpered through it at the sheer power it held. She felt Donovan shoot inside her as she rode the waves until they were gone.

She opened her eyes as she stilled on him. Both of them were breathing heavily. She slowly raised herself off of him. They both absolutely hated the loss of contact. Donovan flipped them so she was on her back and he was on top of her. “Want to go again?” he asked.

“Yes. Fuck, yes.”

He flipped her onto her stomach and got her up on her knees. He had her face down and ass up. Cordelia turned her head to face John. She watched him as Donovan entered her from behind and gave it to her nice and hard.


	9. Getting Caught & Losing Consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have the heart or time to finish this. I wrote this over the last few days and decided to go ahead and post it. Not that great. After this, Scarlett comes to Miss Robichaux's to live. John and Cordelia are great parents to her and she sees Donovan as an uncle. John, Cordelia, and Donovan maintain a healthy, happy three-way relationship. I would've loved to kept this going (was going to write a DP scene) because I thought this idea was really interesting. I just don't have it in me to keep writing it. Not sure anyone cares anyway, lol.

Cordelia couldn't stop moaning while Donovan was grunting and breathing heavily. They were both completely naked. Her ass was on the piano, her legs on either side of his hips. His hands on her hips, her hands holding him close. The thrusting between her legs giving her that warm, tingly feeling that appeared right before she came.  

John was standing out to the side in his boxers, watching them. He'd already had a go at Cordelia directly before this. Donovan had taken over for him after he'd came hard in her. Queenie had just come back to Miss Robichaux's after going out to town. She walked into the room, her jaw dropping, "Girl, you couldn't wait until you were in your bedroom?"

Donovan stopped thrusting. The three of them being made aware of Queenie's presence. "Oh shit," John said as he looked down to find where his pants were thrown on the floor. Cordelia looked over at her, not knowing what to say. Queenie laughed and said, "Don't let me cock block, but you might want to take it upstairs before anyone else sees you." 

Cordelia saw her eyes start roaming over John and Donovan's bodies. The thought of other girls finding them hot turned her on more. She waved her hands toward all their clothes that were laying on the floor, causing them to disappear and reappear in their bedroom. Queenie's eyes were currently all over Donovan. It made Cordelia tighten around him, he was still deep inside her. She held her hand out for John.

He stepped over, within reach. She wrapped her arm around him and transmutated all three of them to their bed. They were laying back on the bed, John was to her right and Donovan was on top of her...still snugly inside her. She let go of John. He stood up. 

Donovan pulled out, pulling her body around so she was laying across the bed sideways instead of having her head in the pillows. He grabbed a pillow, "Here, lay on your stomach and put this under you." Cordelia took it, sat up, threw it on the bed, turned, and laid down on it. She felt Donovan re-enter her, moaning at how great he felt. 

She could hear him groan as he fucked her slow and hard. He spanked her right ass cheek. She bit her lip around a hungry moan as she met John's piercing blue eyes. He was looking at her like he wanted to watch her get destroyed. She moaned, "Oh God," when Donovan spanked her again.

She put John’s penis in her mouth, taking all of him in, licking and sucking him how he liked. She jerked him off with her hand as she used her mouth. She savored every inch of him, just like she savored every inch of Donovan...who was still pounding away. Almost whining around John's dick...then, John's hand was pulling tight to her hair, making her whimper. He pulled harder until she turned him loose.

She looked up, but she was too close to look up into his eyes. He said, "Get on your back with your head hanging off the edge of the bed. I want to throat fuck you." John looked at Donovan to see if he would agree with turning her over. Donovan smirked as he pulled out of her. John let go of her hair as Donovan's hands encouraged her onto her back. Cordelia got into position for them, the pillow now underneath her lower back. 

Donovan roughly pushed inside her. She let out a high-pitched moan at being filled with him so abruptly. It felt amazing for Donovan too. He groaned, "Damn." Cordelia opened her mouth and John slid in.

“Goddamn," John groaned at the warm sensation of her mouth and throat. He started slowly thrusting. Cordelia moaned around him at having both of them, Donovan fucking her so beautifully as she tasted John. His penis was delicious as she sucked. She felt it sliding up and down her throat. 

It didn't take long for John to pick up the intensity and start ramming his penis down her throat. His hands pulled tight to her blonde hair. He grunted at how great it felt. It was getting hard for Cordelia to breathe, but she liked the idea of John face fucking her. Then, Donovan started fucking her harder and faster. She grabbed onto John's thigh with her right hand. Her other hand grabbed at the sheet. She thought this was so hot and it was feeling even better. 

Donovan saw her start squirming. He put his hands on her shoulders to push her down into the bed. He knew how much she loved being held down. Her back arched a little as she moaned. Donovan smirked at how much it worked for her, "There, Baby. Think you can cum for me now?” 

Cordelia let out a muffled moan in reply. It was unbelievably sexy being so completely theirs. John’s hands pulled tighter to her hair as he kept grunting. She could feel him pulsating. Being so submissive to them right now was pushing all the right buttons. She felt Donovan’s hands hold her down more roughly and her back instantly arched.

John and Donovan shared a mischievous look. John chuckled and said, “You like him holding you down while I fuck your throat raw.” He enjoyed teasing her, knowing the reactions it could bring. Her back arched more sharply. Her hand getting harsher on John’s thigh, a moan trying to escape around his penis, and her vagina clenching around Donovan in waves. 

Donovan groaned out, “Ooh, there you go.” Cordelia whimpered as pleasure exploded throughout her entire body. “You’re tightening up real…good,” Donovan groaned as he came around the word ‘good’. John couldn’t hold back anymore either knowing that she was cumming. He unloaded, lining her throat with his sperm. 

Cordelia’s eyes rolled as she swallowed while the last strong wave of her orgasm hit her. She suddenly felt like she was going to pass out. It could have been the oxygen deprivation, or it could have been all the blood rushing to her head. John’s penis eased out of her mouth and everything went black. 

John noticed her hand, that had been gripping his thigh, fall limp. Donovan felt the rest of her body go limp against the bed. They quickly shared a worried look. Donovan pulled out of her and John looked down to see that her eyes had fallen shut. “Shit,” John nervously said, “she passed out.” 

He reached down to get ahold of her head and gently lift it up. He let one arm go down under her back and pulled her up into a sitting position. Donovan grabbed her too and they carefully pulled her over and laid her down on the bed, letting her head hit the pillow. “What should we do?” John asked.

Donovan caressed her cheek and calmly said, “Cordelia.” When she didn’t move, he tried again, “Cordelia, can you hear me?” Her eye twitched and a few seconds later she slowly opened her eyes. She saw them both looking at her worriedly.

“Are you okay?” Donovan asked. John asked, “Do you need anything?” She put a hand to her head and asked, “Can you get me some water?” John nodded, “Of course.” He hurried to get dressed and left the room to head downstairs to the kitchen. 

Cordelia looked at Donovan again. She saw how worried he was. She gave him a soft smile, “I’m ok. I just blacked out for a couple of seconds.” He kissed her cheekbone, “Are you sure?” She answered, “Yes, I’m sure.”


End file.
